INVALIDO, LISIADO, VIVO, APRENDE A VIVIR
by Yukary-chan
Summary: Ichigo solo quería salvarla por que? ni el lo supo, solamente quiso protegerla y así lo iso. Mas sin embargo no importaban las cosas ella siempre terminaba protegiéndolo. Rukia siempre fue así. Ahora el podrá protegerla? sin importa que el sea un Lisiado y ella una shinigami?
1. Chapter 1

**INVALIDO, LISIADO PERO VIVO, APRENDE A VIVIR**

**Cap.1 El baile de la muerte**

**DISCLEIMER:** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)

**Negritas (dentro del texto):** Diálogos de los personajes

**Advertencia: **Este fic es un AU, puede contener un ligero cambio en la personalidad o apariencia de los personajes

La luz del sol entro sin piedad por aquel inmenso ventanal iluminando aquella enorme habitación, en la que un cuerpo estático se mantenía sobre una inmensa y cómoda cama con sabanas de seda color azul claro a su alrededor había varias sabanas tapando ese cuerpo del que solo se podía distinguir una mata de cabellos naranja saliendo de entre la prisión de sabanas y almohadas, pero a pesar de eso el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de aquellas cosas, no se movía parecía no molestarle el poco o mucho peso que aquellos objetos pudieran tener en el , solo seguía durmiendo

De momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación permitiendo que más luz ingresara a ella solo que a diferencia de la que atravesaba los ventanales esta venia acompañada de una hermosa mujer; de baja estatura para la edad que tenía 25 años; cabello negro como la misma noche y que le llegaba a su cintura; su piel era blanca como si la luz jama subiera tenido la dicha de tocarla con sus rayos; sus rasgos eran finos; sus ojos grandes y de un extraño color de combinación azul y violeta y que vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que era adornado por unas flores de sakura y que le daba solo un par de dedos arriba de la rodilla. Con todo el porte de su apellido camino hasta situarse frente a la cama de sabanas de seda, extendió su mano hasta tocar el cuerpo que estaba en la cama y lo removió con muy poco tacto, cabe decir, a lo cual el cuerpo lo resintió

**Maldita sea Rukia, cuando será el día en que me des los buenos días como se debe- **Dijo sin abrir los ojos o movermese, moverme como si eso fuera posible

**Baka te daré los buenos días como se debe, cuando te despiertes por ti mismo, Baka- **Dijo levantando mis cobijas, para luego quedarse con su típica pose altiva

Debajo de la colcha de seda, se encontraba un guapo hombre de unos 25 años; cabello revuelto y una poco largo de un poco usual anaranjado; su piel tenía un tono canela; sus rasgos eran un poco más marcados y le daban un aspecto rudo y varonil; sus ojos eran un poco pequeños y de un hipnotizante color entre café y ámbar y que solo vestía un short azul cielo y una camiseta blanca tipo sport con mangas un cierto. Simplemente se quedó acostado sin moverse o pronunciar una sola palabra, mientras la joven iba a traer ropa de un inmenso guardarropa que se encontraba en otra habitación pero pegada a la delos de la del joven peli naranja, no tardo en regresar con unos pantalones de mezclilla de color azul a los cuales les colgaba una cadena en la cintura; una playera de algodón y seda de color negra con un número quince estampado en la espalda; un cinturón azul cielo y con una hebilla de plata de forma K; un Saco largo de gamuza en color café oscuro y una bufanda de color blanco y negro

Dejo la ropa sobre la cama y se acercó al joven que seguía acostado, se inclinó y quito todas las colchas que cubrían la inmensa cama, todo para salir de la habitación y regresar acompañada de un hombre ; extremadamente alto y musculoso igual forma de asemejaba unos 25 años : pelo de color castaño oscuro: ojos castaño oscuro; labios carnosos y que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo tatuado un corazón rodeado por una serpiente y un ángel con el mensaje Amore e morte (Amor y muerte, en italiano) y el cual bestia un pantalón oscuro un poco pegado y una camisa sin mangas en un tono azul agua con una franja roja vertical que atravesaba su pecho del lado izquierdo.

**Ichigo- **Fue el seco saludo que dio el joven moreno mientras extendía su palma a modo de saludo y se acercaba a la cama en la cual el peli naranjo se encontraba recostado

**Chado- **Contesto el peli naranjo con la palma extendida y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Chad se inclinaba a la cama y con sus musculoso brazos rodeaba el cuerpo de Ichigo el cual ni se inmuto por aquella acción y dejo su cuerpo libre para que Chad lo llevara a sentar a una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente a su cama. En ese momento Rukia se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentada y se encamino hacia la salida del cuarto- ** Chado, te lo encargo no tardo- **Dijo Rukia antes de salir del cuarto y viendo como el joven moreno asentía, para después ir por la ropa que se encontraba en la cama y cambiar al joven peli naranjo

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la inmensa escalera que conectaba los pisos, al llegar una fantástica idea se le paso por la mente así que son pensarlo dos veces, miro hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie la miraba y luego dio un salto para quedar parada de manos sobre el pasamanos de roble, que acompañaba esos escalones que solo por esta vez no quería bajar, así como sus manos cayeron en el barandal se fue deslizando mientras sentía la pequeña cantidad de aire que le producía su recorrido, cuando se percató que faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, por medio de sus brazos se impulsó y dio una pequeña pirueta en el aire para que aterrizara dándole la espalda a los escalones y parada sobre las plantas de sus pies muy firmemente, esplendido para alguien como ella. Siguió su camino paso por el recibidor, la sala, por enfrente del despacho hasta llegar con un pasillo que conectaba con la biblioteca, el taller, el baño, el salón de juego, el jardín trasero, la cual la puerta estaba bien escondida al final su destino, la cocina.

**Buenos días- **Saludo al momento de ingresar a la pulcra y reluciente cocina, la cual era ocupada por dos jóvenes

**Buenos días, Rukia san- **Saludo un joven de apariencia frágil y endeble, Hanatarō un joven delgado y de corta estatura; pelo color negro azulado, un poco largo de tal forma que le enmarca la mitad del rostro: sus ojos grandes y de un color claro, aunque asemejan el estar un poco cerrados como si tuviera sueño, vestía un uniforme de cocinero negro con sutiles franjas rojas y extrañamente siempre insistía en llevar unas sandalias de paja con calcetas blancas y una bolsa de tela atravesada en la espalda la cual asemeja una mochila

**Buenos días, Kuchiki san, como amaneció Kurosaki kun- ** Pregunto el segundo joven Rikichi de apariencia menuda y delgada ; pelo negro; ojos grandes y oscuros; sobre su ceja izquierda lleva tatuada una gruesa línea negra; en la parte izquierda, lleva tres pequeñas trenzas que acaban en unas cuentas de colores roja, amarilla y azul su uniforme es idéntico al de Hanatarō e igualmente insiste en llevar sandalias de paja con calcetas blancas y una bolsa de tela atravesada en su espalda la cual asemeja una mochila

**Como siempre con esa cara de idiota que se carga- **Dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba en una silla y tomaba una zanahoria, de las que Rikichi cortaba, y se la llevo a la boca dándole un mordisco mientras veía sin interés la verdura que era freída por Hanatarō

**Rukia san no seas tan cruel, Cuidar de Ichigo san no debe ser tan malo- **Dijo Hanatarō teniendo como apoyo un movimiento de cabeza, en señal de afirmación, de parte de su compañero de cocina

**Haa**- Contesto con desgano la Kuchiki mientras miraba como los jóvenes ponían los alimentos en un carrito de servicio y se disponían a salir de la cocina, así que Rukia se levantó y los siguió a paso firme caminando tras de ellos, haciendo el mismo recorrido que ella tuvo que hacer después de bajar las escaleras, con su peculiar estilo al llegar al primer escalón siguieron derecho a abrir una puerta que estaba a un lado de las escaleras, al abrirla frente a ellos se presentó una rampa que a simple vista parecía conectar los pisos, pero para ellos esa rampa era ya bien conocida, así que se adentraron en ella, cerraron la puerta tras de ellos y comenzaron su acenso siendo empujada la mesa de servicio por Rikichi mientras Hanatarō llevaba unos manteles en los brazos y Rukia caminaba tras de ellos, el pasillo de la rampa era amplio lo suficiente para que los tres caminaran uno al lado de otro y estaba bien iluminado por unas lámparas que asemejaban ser antorchas y que se encontraba pegadas en las paredes. así fue como llegaron al otro extremo donde había otra puerta de roble color caramelo, así que la abrieron para salir justo en la habitación donde Rukia había ido por la ropa del joven peli naranjo, atravesaron la gran habitación que contenía el bien dotado guardarropa de el joven de cabellos extravagantes, al traspasar la habitación llegaron al cuarto de Ichigo el cual ya estaba cambiado y sentado junto a Chad en el balcón de la habitación, Chad se levantó al verlos llegar y saludo/despidió para retirarse a hacer su trabajo, así los jóvenes cocineros pusieron el mantel en la mesa y se dispusieron a servir, una vez listo todo se retiraron haciendo una reverencia y dejaron a Rukia e Ichigo desayunando

Comieron en silencio al acabar Rukia llevo a Ichigo a su estudio en la planta baja y se retiró a la biblioteca, una vez el joven solo se dedicó a hacer su trabajo diario y sin percatarse la noche ya había empezado a hacer presencia, así que decidió que su trabajo ya había sido suficiente por el día de hoy, dejo las hojas en su escritorio y cerro su portátil para arrimarse hacia la ventana y poder observar el paisaje cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió tras de él, ya sabía quién era la persona que entro, lo esperaba, desde aquel dia en que _ella_ llego a su vida, el siempre venía a visitarle y aunque no lo admitiría eso le gustaba tanto como le desagradaban sus comentarios

Abrió la puerta sabía que lo encontraría observando la luna desde su asiento, aquel asiento que el estaba destinado a usar desde aquel día que les cambio la vida a todos o almenas hasta que _ ella_ llego, se retranco en el marco de la puerta con un pie retrancado en el suelo y el otro flexionado mientras que llevaba su mano al puente de su nariz, Uryū Ishida un joven de 25 años; delgado y alto; su piel es pálida menos que la de Rukia pero es digno de competir con ella; sus ojos son un poco rasgados y son de un azul oscuro; peinado de forma que el flequillo le cae dividido en dos a ambos lados de la frente y es de tonalidad azul oscuro; lleva unas gafas en forma rectangular y llevaba un pantalón blanco un poco ajustado, unos zapatos igualmente blancos y una camisa igualmente blanca que iba acompañada de una corbata lisa en color negro y una gabardina blanca que se acentuaba bien a su cuerpo

**Que quieres, Ishida- **Dijo Ichigo sin ni siquiera voltear a ver al joven que al escuchar a el Kurosaki se le formo una disimulada sonrisa en su boca, así que dejo su posición inicial del marco de la puerta y se adentró al despacho para tomar haciendo en el sofá que estaba frente al escritorio del joven peli naranjo

**Vaya manera tuya de recibir a tus invitados, eso explica el poco tu vida social es tan podre- **Dijo el peli azul ya sentado y con la pierna cruzada, mientras se acomodaba las gafas a su más puro estilo, escucho como el Kurosaki bufaba ante lo dicho- ** Además no te hagas ilusiones vengo a ver a Rukia- **Dijo viendo como el Kurosaki daba vuelta en su silla para encararlo, pero justo ene se momento se abrió la puerta del despacho y apareció Rukia por detrás de ella

**Ishida!- ** Saludo la Joven mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado en el sillón y todo mientras pasaba de lado al peli naranjo el cual frunció su seño, aun mas si es que eso era posible

**Traje esta bufanda para ti, **_**el**_** me lo pidió dijo que te hablaría más tarde si eso no te molestaba- **Dijo extendiendo un paquete verde frente a ella y que ella lo tomara y agradeciera por la preocupación de su amigo y dejando de lado al joven de ceño fruncido

**Hey, Rukia es hora de mi medicina, Rukia, te estoy hablando- ** Insistió el Kurosaki al ver que ninguno de los dos presentes le prestaba la más mínima atención - ** JODER QUE YO SOY EL INVALIDO PRESTENME ATENCION!- **Grito ya cansado de que lo olvidaran y ganado por fin la atención de los aludidos, los cuales sonrieron disimuladamente

**Cabeza de zanahoria no te enseñaron a no interrumpir en una plática ajena?- ** Pregunto la Kuchiki ganándose el ceño fruncido del Kurosaki y la afirmación de Ishida, así que Rukia se levantó del sofá y sirvió un vaso de agua de la jara que había en la mesa frente al sofá y de la bolsa de su vestido saco un envase de patillas y se lo puso enfrente del peli naranjo- **Vamos tómalas tú, que no puedes mover los pies pero si las manos y vamos que es hora de cenar- ** Dijo la pelinegra para después salir acompañada del joven peli azul y al final el peli naranjo que salió renegando por el comportamiento de sus supuestos amigos. Así la cena paso entre platicas y peleas por parte de los tres, al finalizar sus alimentos los dos jóvenes se retiraron a la habitación del peli naranjo a jugar una partida de ajedrez mientras que la joven se quedó a ayudar a recoger los platos sucios

**Hoy parece haber sido un día tranquilo- **Dijo Ishida mientras se retrancaba en el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraba, mientras pensaba cuál sería su próximo movimiento

**Así parece- **Fue la repuesta seca que dio el peli naranjo. Todo parecía tranquilidad hasta que por el inmenso ventanal se vio una sombra pasar ¨volando ¨ hacia la entrada de la inmensa mansión, aquella pequeña sombra parecía estar bailando con una espada en suman y sus acompañantes incapaces de seguirle el ritmo caían al pesado pasto. Ambos jóvenes contemplaron aquel baile hasta que el peli azul se levantó y se sacó su gabardina y aflojo su corbata dispuesto a salir a ¨bailar¨ también- ** Adónde vas?- **Pregunto el peli naranjo al observar a su compañero

**Voy a distraerme un rato o es acaso que quieres que **_**el **_** venga?- **Pregunto el peli azul sin siquiera voltear a observar a su amigo en silla de ruedas y salir de ahí para dirigirse a su distracción

El joven peli naranjo solo observo como una segunda sombra se posicionaba tras la espalda de la otra y ambos se ponían a moverse con tanta agilidad mientras las otras sombras caían al suelo- **El baile de la muerte, desesperanza para algunos vida para otros, no es así Rukia?- **Dijo mirando en específico a la sombra más pequeña…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Wooooooooooo Yukary chan esta viva bwajjjajaja…ok no pero si gente estoy de regreso con una locura mas y espero que les guste y sean buenos y me dejen un review, ya sea de amenaza de muerte o que les gustos, si les gusto subiré el próximo capitulo el sábado.  
Y por favor perdonen mi mala redacción en este caso déjenme decirles que tener un hermano que te odia y mas si eres una Otaku te trae problemas ¬¬  
Bueno dejando de lado todo eso quisiera pedirles un gran gran favor, del tamaño del Sereitei, si son fieles Otakus y amantes del anime, tiene una cuenta de Facebook entonces no duden en unirse a nosotros ~Mae SodeNoShirayuki~, tratamos de crecer y queremos que ustedes sean parte de esto y que podamos forjar un buen lazo en el cual vaya mas alla de las imágenes, en el cual nosotros como administradores podamos preguntar como fue tu dia y puedan decírnoslo y compartirlo con otros Otakus Ichirukistas. Ademas a las primeras 7 personas que se nos unan Yukary chan, les dedicara un Drabble a su nombre y con la temática que gusten jajaja abajo les dejo el link y ya saben denle Like y sigannos es un favor que Yukary chan les pide  
arigatou minna san**

** www. / IchixkiaFansIchiRukista Bleach**

**Yaa nee**


	2. Cap2 La muerte, descanza?

INVALIDO, LISIADO PERO VIVO, APRENDE A VIVIR

Cap.2 El descanso d el amuerte?

**Minna san de verdad les debo una enorme disculpa por el enooorme retraso en la actualización, si aún les interesa esta locura y son gente noble sé que buscaran en sus corazones…ok no jajja, pero si les debo una disculpa la verdad estuve muy atareada, en la escuela me castigaron por defender mis creencias como Otaku y metalera u.u, pero no es justo que una persona que nos enseñe ética y moral diga lo que dijo pero en fin, asi que como castigo me hicieron escribir un guion para una novela y no tenia nada de inspiración asi que imaginan, yo sin nada de inspiración + el hecho de escribirlo ´el pasarlo en limpio + adaptarlo para nosotros y pulirlo + aparte enseñarles a los intérpretes como disque actuar, que creo que lo harían mejor si yo no me entrometo jaja, entonces esa es mi excusa ahorita es el primer día libre que tengo, más o menos desde que inicie esta historia y aún falta darle retoques en las actuaciones u.u …de verdad les pido disculpas y espero disfruten de este retrasado capitulo y antes que nada momento de Reviews y nos leemos abajo: **

**kusajishi-chiru****: Te prometo que ni Ichigo ni Rukia mueren…pero habrá una sorpresa que tal vez no esperan jajjaja y te agradezco mucho el comentario y que gastaras parte d etu tiempo en leer esta historia rara, no crei que le gustara a nadie jijij arigatou TTwTT**

******Yoruichi00: **** Perdona el retraso pero aquí esta el segundo cap y falta ver por que Ichigo se quedo invalido jajaja…Muchas gracias por tomar parte de tu tiempo para leer esta rara historia y dejar un comentario..sus comentarios me hacen feliz…arigatou **

**kiaru87: **** Espero que en este cap se aclaren algunas de tus dudas..pero aun queda un misterio mas grande jajja…arigatou por tu tiempo y comentario  
**

**DISCLEIMER:** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)

**Negritas (dentro del texto):** Diálogos de los personajes

**Advertencia****:** Este fic es un AU, puede contener un ligero cambio en la personalidad o apariencia de los personaje

Por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse se sentía como ido, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quería meterse en su cama y no ser molestado hasta el día siguiente, se sentía extremadamente cansado y aburrido, Se encontraba sentado en su despacho y en sus manos tenía varias hojas que se supone ya tendría que haberlas leído, se desesperó y tiro las hojas en su escritorio de roble, ayudado de sus manos movió su silla a un lado del gran ventanal que había en su despacho, suspiro resignado, todo el día había llovido así que no pudo salir ni a desayunar a la terraza de su habitación, bueno aunque a ser verdad no tenía ganas, decidió que sería mejor irse a la cama, de nuevo con sus manos se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida la cual cruzo sin ningún problema, paso por la sala y el recibidor para llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba su rampa, la abrió con la fuerza suficiente para que la puerta se abriera por completo, en lo cual fallo al apoyar tanta fuerza la puerta regreso y de un portazo se cerró frente a sus narices lo cual le molesto de sobremanera, así que de nuevo tomo la puerta y aunque tenía el impulso de volver a aventarla, desistió de el ya que de nuevo se cerraría así que con toda la calma que pudo abrió y frente a el se levantó aquella rampa que conectaba los pisos de su mansión, así ayudado de sus manos comenzó a subir o mejor dicho intento ya que era pesado por la inclinación de la rampa y sus brazos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para jalar su peso corporal y el peso de la silla, opero aun así no se dio por vencido y lo intento pero apenas si logró subir un poco sus brazos desistieron y la gravedad hiso su trabajo regresándolo al inicio, maldijo en ese momento a toda deidad existente y de momento sintió como alguien lo empujaba rampa arriba y sorprendido volteo par a ver a Chad empujándolo en silencio.

Así después de unos minutos llegaron al vestidor del joven peli naranjo, donde Chad cambio su ropa de ´´trabajo´´ por una pijama, así siguieron para la recamara donde Chad lo recostó en la cama y lo tapo solo hasta la cintura y luego se sentó en una silla a su lado para ambos sumergirse un profundo pero relajante silencio, eso es lo que le gustaba de Chad el nunca le pregunto sobre por qué era un invalido, por eso el mismo no pregunto por el pasado del moreno, le agradecía por eso y se había convertido en su mejor amigo desde el inicio en que lo conoció, una de las primeras personas que se unieron a él en el inicio de su invalides, pasaron un par de horas y Chad se retiró a su casa, no sin antes preguntar al peli naranjo si necesitaba algo más, el cual negó y se despidió del moreno con la palma alzada al aire y viendo como la silueta de Chad desaparecía al momento de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, así se quedó solo con sus pensamientos y con la luz natural que le ofrecía la hermosa y esplendorosa luna, la cual en ese momento se encontraba en su mayor esplendor, se quedó hipnotizado por la belleza del astro, tanto que no se percató del ruido que hacia un carro al estacionarse frente a la entrada de su casa, del cual descendía un apuesto joven peli azul de lentes, el cual al descender de su vehículo voltio su mirada hacia la habitación del peli naranjo y dio una ligera sonrisa al viento.

Entro en la mansión de su viejo amigo y se dirigió a la cocina a saludar/despedirse de Rikichi y Hanatarō que estaban terminando su turno y preparándose para salir rumbo a sus casas- **Minna, acaso Kurosaki ya comió algo?, que no sea el desayuno- **Pregunto Ishida a los dos jóvenes que tomaban sus abrigos y se preparaban para salir

**Mmm la verdad Ishida san, no quiso comer nada, solo tomo un zumo de naranja- **Respondido Rikichi

**La verdad, no quisimos exigirle que comiera, sabe cómo es Ichigo san cuando **_**ella**_** se va- **Respondió Hanatarō- **Pero podemos prepararle algo Ishida san?, digo si gusta- **Le ofreció recibiendo una aceptación de Rikichi, en símbolo de que ´para ellos no sería inconveniente prepararle su cena, pues sabían que recién salió del trabajo

Suspiro resignado, los jóvenes tenían razón, el Kurosaki podía ser muy terco cuando se le apetecía- **No se molesten, pueden retirarse cuando gusten- **Respondió resignado y ganado las gracias de los jóvenes cocineros que salieron en ese momento detrás de él y así el subió a paso lento las escaleras de la mansión, al llegar se a la puerta de su amigo, como, siempre prefirió quedarse afuera de su cuarto, sentado en una silla que estaba a un lado, la verdad tenía un poco de hambre estuvo tan ocupado que no pudo salir a comprarse algo, pero no quería presionar a los jóvenes, ellos también habían trabajado en el día, así que puso su maletín en el piso y recargo su mentón en su mano la cual el codo le descansaba en la rodilla y se disponía a esperar cuando oyó unos pasos lentos subir por las escaleras y vio a Hanatarō subir con cierta pena y como se dirigía a el

**Ishida san se que dijo que quería nada, pero si no le apetece comerlo ahora puede guardarlo para más tarde- **Dijo Hanatarō mientras le extendía una bandeja con un vaso de zumo de uva y tres onigiris que parecían tener una cara graciosa

Ishida se sorprendió, aunque tenía estima por todos los que trabajaban hay nunca se había esforzado en tener un lazo más fuerte y aunque sabía de boca de muchos que Hanatarō era un buen chico y de nobles sentimientos, él pensaba que si le ofrecía la cena era por que por eso recibía cierta paga- **Arigatou no te hubieras molestado, Hanatarō- **Dijo Ishida mientras tomaba el plato y el vaso de zumo y viendo como Hanatarō sonreía

Se recargo un poco en la pared y poso su mirada en el techo- **Ishida san, usted se preocupa mucho por Ichigo san, no es asi?- **Pregunto Hanatarō mientras ponía su mirada en el joven que mordía el onigiri

Ishida se sonrojo y casi se atraganta, como le preguntaba eso?, el preocuparse por Kurosaki?, tendría que estar de broma- ** Hanatarō como se te ocurre, yo preocuparme por ese idiota de Kurosaki?- **Dijo mientras tomaba del zumo y desviaba la mirada- **Yo solo estoy aquí por **_**ella**_**, lo que le pase a Kurosaki no es de mi incumbencia- **Dijo mientras acomodaba sus gafas a su más puro estilo

Hanatarō no pudo evitar reír un poco, en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí se había dado cuenta del lazo que todos tenían en ese lugar- ** Ishida san usted siempre se está preocupando por Ichigo san, desde mucho antes de que **_**ella**_**, Rukia san, llegara a esta casa usted se sintió feliz de que Rukia san trabajara aquí, asi Ishida san aprovecharía eso para poder acercarse a Ichigo san, ho me equivoco?, nee Ishida san?- **Pregunto con cierto miedo y vergüenza por atreverse a hablarle asi a el gran Ishida Uryū, pero quería saber la respuesta no por ser entrometido pero quería saber que su fiel amigo/patrón no estaba solo y que cuando llegara el momento en que el ya no pudiera servir, el tendría a alguien fuerte y que le ayudaría sin esperar nada a cambio

**Mmm veo que no se te escapa casi nada, Hanatarō, si es cierto- **Confeso resignado pues aquel joven cocinero podría parecer despistado e inofensivo pero si el ponía empeño, no era nada de lo que pudiera reflejar- ** Llevo mucho tiempo al pendiente de Kurosaki, no importa como pero de algún modo podría decirse que somos amigos- **Dijo ganados una sonrisa de Hanatarō y que de algún modo parecía respirar más pausado y tranquilo, mientras que el acababa su onigiri y limpiaba su boca con un pañuelo, tratando de esconder el sonrojo y nerviosismo que le provocó aquella acción del joven, que por cierto le tomó por sorpresa

Hanatarō supo que era sincero con sus palabras pero que tratándose de el no podría conseguir nadamas y tampoco lo quería- **Gomen Ishida san, por haberlo molestado con mis preguntas que no tiene nada que ver con que brinde un buen servicio a esta cas- **Dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, lo cual sorprendió a Ishida, el cual no dejo ver su asombro por que con un sutil movimiento escondió su mirada entre su flequillo azul oscuro- **Ahora si me disculpa Ishida san es momento de que me retire, espero que le aya gustado el refrigerio- **Dijo mientras daba vuelta empezar el descenso de las escaleras

En ese momento a Ishida le paso por la mente el recuerdo de los viejos tiempos que vivió con su amigo, de igual momento en el que fueron malos momentos para mbo9s y el como muchos años atrás lo perdió, no pudo evitar que una mueca de alegría se reflejara en su boca asi como también una de dolor ante el ultimo recuerdo- **Arigatou, Hanatarō- **Dijo al aire una vez que se vio sin la presencia del joven cocinero el cual ya había descendido por las escaleras o al menos eso creía Ishida por que retrancado en el pasamanos se encontraba Hanatarō el cual tenía las mismas expresiones del otro peli azul y que después de escuchar el arigatou del joven siguió con su descenso mientras miraba el techo de la mansión

Al salir al jardín pudo sentir la brisa de la noche la cual aspiro y pareció relajarlo por un momento, dirigió su mirada a la ventana del Kurosaki y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, asi que saco su móvil y marco un numero ya bien conocido para el y asi mientras hablaba se acercó a un árbol donde era esperado por Rikichi, que se encontraba recargado en este y veía acercarse a su fiel amigo, el cual colgó a unos pasos de el- **Hana kun- **Llamo Rikichi, con una mirada cargada de nostalgia, Hanatarō solo pudo regresarle una sonrisa y mirada de la misma manera, la cual Rikichi comprendió asi que se puso en pie firme y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de Hanatarō,. Asi los dos juntos se perdieron en las sombras de la noche

Ishida se preparaba para salir de la mansión, tenía dos horas desde que vio a Hanatarō, Rikichi y Chad partir, asi que ya no quedaba nadie en la casa a excepción del dueño, pero aquel hombre de ceño fruncido era obvio no abandonaría su casa, asi que tomo su maletín y se dispuso a Salí cuando escucho un murmullo en el jardín trasero asi que en un rápido movimiento cambio sus pasos hacia el jardín y dejo su maletín en el suelo. Al llegar, con ayuda de la luz de la luna, se ´percato que aquel ser que quería invadir la mansión Kurosaki solo era un pequeño gato negro de ojos color miel, que se encontraba atrapado en la reja de la propiedad, el cual al verle no se inmuto y pareció mirarlo fijo a los ojos. Ishida sin inmutarse, por la reacción del felino o la poca luz que desaparecía gracias a las sombras, se acercó a paso firme donde el animal estaba atrapado se inclinó delante de el y con ambas manos tironeo la reja para sacar al gato, el cual salió escapando del lugar y dejando a Ishida con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se acomodaba sus gafas muy a su estilo. Después de observar al luna un momento ahora si se disponía a partir a su hogar cuando escucho una voz llamándole a lo lejos , jamás olvidaría esa voz nunca se perdonaría si lo hiciera, volteo y la vio parada hay a _ella_ a Rukia la cual se acercó a él corriendo y le tomo por el brazo arrastrándolo de nuevo a la mansión Kurosaki y antes de que el pudiera protestar ya se encontraban subiendo, a media escalera de la mansión.

**Rukia, quieres explicarme por que me jalaste en la calle sin ninguna razón aparente y ahora me arrastras a la habitación del idiota de Kurosaki?-**Pregunto un semi irritado Ishida

Rukia se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Ishida y lo soltó del brazo, que momentos antes era estrangulado, para voltear a verle como este se reacomodaba sus ropas y gafas- **Por que ya sé que ustedes par de imbéciles no han comido y si no me encargo yo nadie lo ara, asi que ven- **Dijo Rukia para después tomarlo por el mismo brazo y seguir arrastrándolo hacia la habitación de Ichigo

Al entrar se percataron que Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama con un brazo sobre sus ojos asi que Rukia decidió molestarlo un rato, soltó a Ishida y se abalanzo a Ichigo con el codo, de esta manera le enterró el codo justo en la boca del estómago, ganado se un gruñido de dolor de parte del ceño fruncido Kurosaki el cual se quedó por unos momentos paralizado por el dolor, llevaba sin comer desde el desayuno o cena del día anterior y luego recibir tremendo golpe

**Maldita sea enana, por que haces eso-**Dijo Ichigo, ya un poco más recuperado, el cual aún se sobaba la parte afectada

**No me digas enana cabeza hueca, yo no osy el Idiota que no ha querido comer nada en todo el día- **Dijo gritándole a Ichigo y con un dedo acusador

**Si no comí es por que no tenía hambre, además eso no es de tu incumbencia, hoy es tu día de descanso!- **Le contesto un Ichigo ya cabreado

**Idiota asi es como agradeces? Yo no tengo necesidad de hacer esto- **Dijo la Kuchiki con pose altiva- **´Pues ahora mismo sales de tu camita y te vienes conmigo, por que hoy cenaremos fuera asi que ya oíste- **Dijo Rukia que salió del cuarto, sin esperar respuesta, dejando a Ichigo e Ishida solos por lo que Ishida supo que el tendría que cambiarlo, asi que respiro resignado y fue a ver el guardarropa

Ya pasados los minutos Ishida empujaba la silla de ruedas donde iba el Kurosaki, Rukia caminaba a un lado de Ishida, era una calle poco transitada, pues ya era noche y asi un poco de frio por las temporadas, no faltaba mucho para navidad, los tres iban bien abrigados y se acompañan de un silencio que les traía paz a su ser

**Maldita sea Rukia donde demonios nos has traído, yo no veo nada por aquí, de seguro ya te perdiste, enana tonta- **Le grito Ichigo desde su silla

Rukia corrió a plantarse frente a el- **Mocoso como te atreves a gritarme, si pudiera te mataría pero me lo tiene prohibido, da gracias a eso- **Le grito una molesta Rukia que se encontraba inclinada frente a el y con el ceño fruncido…Todo ante la atenta mirada de Ishida que los observaba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la esquina de un enorme y bello parque, asi que Rukia comenzó a correr hacia unos árboles de cerezo que se encontraba en medio parque, llevándose a Ishida del brazo y dejando solo a Ichigo en su silla el cual los observaba con el ceño bastante fruncido y simplemente ladeo la vista, pero de momento volteo su mirada asía enfrente y la imagen que presenciaba hiso que una disimulado sonrisa se asomara por la comisura de sus labios y es que aquella imagen le gustaba, aunque no lo admitiría le gustaba presenciarla, dos persona que eran muy importantes para el estaban ahí bailando y girando con el aire que arrastraba algún pétalo de flores de sakura y agua de la fuente, en aquel hermoso parque lleno de árboles y con la luz de la luna, ambos se veían felices y eso le gustaba, aunque por otro lado le daba melancolía le gustaría poder caminar a su lado. Aunque Rukia disfrutaba al estar al lado de su amigo también prestaba atención a Ichigo así que soltó las manos de Ishida y se encamino despacio hacia Ichigo, el cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y ni se percató de la acción de Rukia, ella se escabullo y se plantó tras de el para luego comenzar a mover la silla en dirección de Ishida, el cual veía todo con una mirada un tanto cálida y una pose altiva.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera protestar Ishida había tomado el mando de su silla y se dirigía asía una rampa del parque, la cual estaba bastante empinada y casi nadie usaba más que los jóvenes en sus patinetas o patines, así Ishida subió a paso firme seguido de Rukia Y cuando llegaron a la cima, dieron vuelta para que dar de frente, lo cual hiso que Ichigo abriera bastante hiso ojos- **Ishida no estarás pensando…**.- No pudo terminar su pregunta por qué sintió como Rukia se sentaba en sus piernas e Ishida se subía en la parte trasera de su silla para luego con un pie impulsarse y bajar a toda velocidad por la rampa, mientras que Rukia e Ishida solo sonreían Ichigo gritaba. Y pese aun a las protestas y peleas que se originaron gracias a eso pudieran pasar un rato divertido cuando de repente un rugido se escucho era proveniente del estómago de Ichigo que clamaba por comida, Ishida y Rukia estallaron en risas mientras que Ichigo no podía evitar sonrojarse y protestar algo como- **Es algo natural imbéciles, no he comido nada…- ** Pero sus palabras se vieron calladas al ver como Rukia se encaminaba a un carrito de Perros calientes y al llegar les hacía señas para que se acercaran. Fue así como acabaron comiendo en la calle Ishida se comió dos hamburguesas y un perro caliente…Ichigo se comió una hamburguesa y medio hot dog, por que Rukia le robo el otro medio y se lo comió junto con una hamburguesa…Todo ante la atenta mirada de Ishida que sonreía disimuladamente al ver a su dos amigos pelear pero amistosamente

**Woooo Minna que les parecio…esperare con ansias sus reviews..aunque se que no llegaran sniff sniff…pero bueno se vale de todo déjenme sus dudas, reclamaciones, tomatazos, felicitaciones si como no, mentadas de madre…mmm…mejor eso no o si quieren XD  
De verdad sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi  
Que tengan una buena mañana/tarde/noche les desea Yukary chan y ahora si nos estaríamos leyendo a más tardar el próximo lunes jajaja a y cierto no olviden darle like a la página de Facebook ~Mae SodeNoShirayuki~ donde encontraran a Yukary chan administrando y pueden aprovechar para despejar cualquier duda o lo que quieran jaja…arigatou por su apoyo.  
**

**Yukary chan les dice: Yaa nee ^~^  
**


	3. Chapter 3 La muerte de dia de capo?

INVALIDO, LISIADO PERO VIVO, APRENDE A VIVIR

Cap.2 La muerte de día de campo?

**DISCLEIMER:** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)

**Negritas (dentro del texto):** Diálogos de los personajes

**Advertencia:** Este fic es un AU, puede contener un ligero cambio en la personalidad o apariencia de los personajes

**Minna sanantes que nada arigatou, por haber entrado, ahora si recupere mi inspiración y les traigo este cap. Que espero les guste ****  
Nos leemos abajo, Y SOBRE TODO ESTE CAP. VA DEDICADO A TODOS Y TODAS LOAS ICHIRUKISTAS! Ahora disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y vamos con lo reviews:**

**kusajishi-chiru: Arigatou por leer las locuras de Yujary chan TWT jejej …ahora que lo dices creo que yo también recordé a Steve…haa que buenos tiempos los de malcom…espero disfrutes este cap. **

**Yoruichi00: Huu si ese Ishida :3 enserio muchas gracias por leer, tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa , espero que disfrutes de este cap.**

**kiaru87: Gomen se que tardo mucho pero en esa ocasión necesitaba defender mis creencias u.u es algo que no puedo tolerara jejeje arigatou por leer, espero disfrutes de este cap y perdones la demora tan grande**

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente no quería despertar y mucho menos salir de su amplia y reconfortarle cama en la que su cuerpo descansaba, planeaba fingir un terrible caso de agotamiento extremo tanto como para que lo dejaran en cama pero no excesivo como para acudir al médico, con esos pensamientos el joven Kurosaki se cubrió la cara con sus colchas para evitar el molesto sol que entraba por su gran ventanal, pero en ese justo en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió por completo dejando a la vista a la enana, como el mismo le decía, Rukia se acercó con porte altivo hasta la cama del susodicho y de un jalón le arrebato las cobijas con las que este se cubría, lo cual cabreo a Ichigo, esa enana trabajaba para él y no desperdiciaba ningún momento del día para ignorarlo, molestarlo y/o regañarlo como si fuese un crio y encima de todo siempre le salía con sus tonterías de "mocoso yo he vivido diez veces más que tu" lo cual el nunca lograba entender, si se veía incluso más joven que el

**Oi Ichigo levántate, se te olvida que día es hoy?- **Dijo Rukia en un tono cantarín, el cual ponía de malas a Ichigo

**No tengo ni una jodida idea de que día es hoy, pero no me pienso levantar me he sentido mal toda la noche y te he llamado pero no apareciste- **Dijo Ichigo cabreado y molesto, este día había sido planificado desde la noche anterior así que para que se viese más realista llamo a Rukia entre la noche, la cual no apareció en ningún momento

Rukia arqueo una ceja ante lo dicho por el peli naranjo y una disimulada sonrisa se formó en sus labios- **Así que Kurosaki kun se sintió mal? Pobrecillo- **Dijo Rukia frunciendo preocupación y acercándose cada vez más a Ichigo el cual seguía recostado en su cama,

Ichigo se molestó por el tono usado pero ese no era el inconveniente para él, vio a Rukia acercarse muy lentamente hacia él y al llegar inclinársele y quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara, lo cual le ocasiono un pequeño rubor, Rukia se acercó consiente de que lo pondría nervioso, el siempre era así, ella sabía que el solo fingía por el hecho de que era domingo pero de verdad le preocupaba si estaba mal, solo que no se lo diría—Con todo el tacto que pudo y sin quitar la vista de los ojos del peli naranjo, llevo su mano a la frente de este el cual dio un pequeño salto al sentir el tacto- **No tienes fiebre Ichigo, muy bien solo para asegurarnos tomare tus signos vitales – **Así como lo dijo se alejó de el y se fue dejándolo solo con su sonrojo, regreso con un maletín donde se encontraba lo necesario para tomar sus signos vitales y el peli naranjo no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos. Después de que Rukia finalizara su trabajo con lo signos vitales se sonrió internamente pues sabia el por qué Ichigo insinuaba el sentirse mal y querer descansar

Rukia estaba de rodillas en el suelo guardando el instrumental en el maletín cuando una idea surco su mente- **Sabes Ichigo- **Dijo seria levantando la mirada hacia el pero desviándola de sus ojos- **Creo que …creo que…Kami como te digo esto?- **Dijo Rukia fingiendo preocupación y dándole preocupación a Ichigo pues el solo fingía y se empezaba a alarmar por las caras y actitud de Rukia – **Creo que hoy es un buen día para pasarlo con un doctor y sus hermosas gemelas- **Dijo campante y dándole una hermosa sonrisa que denotaba superioridad

Ichigo sintió, un gran alivio y rabia al ver que de nuevo la Kuchiki se burlaba de el- **Maldita, como…-**Iba a reclamar cuando vio como Rukia se apresuraba a levantarse con el botiquín y lo golpeaba con el mismo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Rukia corrió a la salida dejando a un Ichigo farfullando de dolor y rabia. Chad entro a paso lento y saludo a Ichigo con la palma al aire, el cual respondió de la misma manera, para que luego el moreno se dirigiera a escoger la ropa del peli naranjo y así poder cambiarlo pasa iniciar otro día. Chad empujo a Ichigo por la gran rampa para llegar al primer piso, al llegar se encontraron con Ishida que platicaba con Rukia muy seriamente, los cuales al verle llegar dieron por finalizada su plática, lo cual cabe decir molesto al peli naranjo, el sabía que ese par se conocían desde mucho antes que el conociera a Rukia, pero a pesar de que Rukia llevaba trabajando para el 5 años, nunca pudo averiguar nada de ella, era como si no tuviera un expediente, solo amigos, ningún otro trabajo, escuela y/p dirección, nunca pudo hacerlo, uno de los más cercanos a ella era Ishida y aunque también era amigo suyo, cada vez que le preguntaba sobre Rukia el fingía ignorarlo y proseguía a hostigarle para dar por zanjado el tema…aunque por otro lado había otra persona, tal vez, aun más cercana a Rukia que el mismo Ishida. _**El**_, aquel hombre por el cual Rukia siempre usaba algo verde, ya fuera una pulsera, bufanda, abrigo, cualquier cosa, pero siempre debía llevar algo verde, por _**el…**_y eso causaba tanto dolor y tanta rabia en Ichigo que no podía describirlo tal vez eran celos. Si Celso de aquel hombre que era más importante que el oxígeno mismo para Rukia.

Se quedó tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento Rukia se encontraba sentada en su regazo tomando zumo de fresa- ** Oi Ichigo, estas bien?, quieres un poco de zumo?- **Pregunto Rukia tomando de su envase y viendo directo a Ichigo y con el ceño fruncido. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y no era para poco pues la pose en la que Rukia se encontraba sentada en su regazo era muy sugestiva, podría jurar que si no estuviera paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo podría sentir parte de su intimidad en su entrepierna, aquel pensamiento hiso que Ichigo se sonrojara aún más así que ladeo la vista y dijo un seco- **Estoy bien, dame un poco de zumo.**

Rukia arqueo la ceja y tomo de su zumo para luego levantarse del regazo de Ichigo, el cual al ver la acción de Rukia pudo respirar más normalmente, Rukia fue a la cocina a buscar el zumo, pues Rikichi y Hanatarō estaban ocupados guardando el demás equipaje en el auto, pero al llegar se percató que ya no quedaba más zumo en el refrió de la cocina, así que regreso al recibidor con los demás y cuando estaba a punto de llegar una imagen se le vino a la cabeza. En ese momento lo recordó, recordó la cara de Ichigo cuando le dijo que sería mejor que un médico le practicara una revisión, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y un deje de tristeza le invadió el pecho, también al recordar su mirada de hace unos instantes, así que decidió que aria de este un gran día para él, claro sin dejar de ser ella, y si el quería un vaso de zumo, se lo daría, asi tuviera que hacerlo ella misma.

**Ichigo, se te acabo el zumo, no queda de ningún sabor- **Dijo Rukia acercándose a Ishida el cual estaba retrancado en las escaleras con una pierna doblada

**Como que ya no hay zumo, si Hanatarō y Rikichi apenas fueron por la despensa- **Dijo un alterado Ichigo mientras señalaba al par de jóvenes que cargaban las cosas al auto

Rukia lo miro de reojo, así que tomo un trago de su zumo y se acercó a él, cuando estuvo cerca se para delante de su silla de ruedas y extendió el zumo poniéndolo a la altura de su cara. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron al ver la caja de zumo frente suyo, así que buscando una explicación levanto la mirada buscando los ojos de Rukia la cual tenía la vista ladeada y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, lo cual a Ichigo le pareció una preciosa imagen, viendo que ella no voltearía a mirarlo el tomo el zumo con una mano. Rukia sintió como la caja de zumo se resbalaba de su mano y dio una mirada a Ichigo el cual la comprendió en seguida la intención que ella tenía, pero el era el gran Ichigo Kurosaki, así que a pesar del sentimiento tan cálido que le causo la actitud de Rukia, no agradecería o no del todo

Ichigo llevo la pajilla en dirección a su boca, pero entonces se le vino a la memoria la imagen de Rukia tomando de esa misma pajilla, no es que el tuviera asco sino más bien que sería darle un beso indirecto a Rukia, con estos pensamientos se sonrojo y agradeció que todos estuvieran ocupados en ese momento para ignorarlo. En su mente rondaban preguntas referentes a la boca de Rukia y la pajilla y sus propios comentarios, que provocaban un sonrojo mayo r en el pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaban de una calidez natural y pura, una que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, así que regreso a cumplir su recorrido de llevar la pajilla a su boca pero con un fuerte sonrojo y una inexplicable taquicardia, acerco su legua y lamio el contorno de la pajilla para luego meterlo en sus boca y succionar el líquido que paso lento por su garganta. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Ishida que aunque se encontraba platicando con Rukia miraba las acciones de su amigo el peli naranjo las cuales causaban risa y calma en él aunque ver a su amigo así le gustaba no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así para molestarlo en el futuro.

El tiempo paso rápido antes de que se dieran cuenta la mañana ya estaba por llegar a su fin y ya todos habían acabado de ordenar sus cosa para salir cuando de momento se escuchó un gran estruendo proveniente del jardín de la entrada principal y de un momento a otro de nuevo un fuerte estruendo se oyó, pero esta vez el sonido era de vidrios cayendo estrepitosamente al fino asuelo de la mansión y por la puerta de vidrio entro una inmensa y veloz sombra o eso parecía por la rapidez en que se efectuó

Junto al sonido de los vidrios cayendo se escuchó claramente un- **ICHIGO, AMADO HIJO MIO!- ** y después otro estruendo, cuando se dieron cuenta Ichigo estaba en el suelo y encima de el estaba su silla ruedas arriba y un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo negro y corto, ojos igual de oscuros y barba de pocos días. Con una mirada divertida y a pesar de su complexión se mostraba como un niños con sus poses, vestía un short color beige con corazoncitos en los bolsillos y sandalias en el mismo tono, con una camisa que decía campeón del torneo anual de costillitas de Karakura

**MALDITA SEA VIEJO ESTUPIDO, POR QUE HACES ESO?- ** Grito enojado Ichigo el cual aún se encontraba en el suelo

Al momento Isshin reacciono y se puso en una pose de héroe- **Hijo estúpido supuse que extrañarías a tu viejo, asi que quise refrescar tu mente- **Dijo asiendo un mohín y cambiando su pose a la de una colegiala enamorada que se balanceaba tímida a los lados- **POR QUE DEMONIOS NO HACES NI UNA NALDITA LLAMADA A TU AMADO PADRE?- **Le reprocho Isshin

En lo que Isshin hablaba Ichigo, con ayuda de Chad y Rikichi, se levantó a su silla y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle a Isshin, un balón entro a toda prisa por la puerta y lo golpeo de lleno en la cara, volteándole la cabeza y dejando un amorata miento, pero hay no acabo su cara solo fue un rebote, al rebotar se fue directo también a la cara de Isshin el cual estaba parado en un pie, lo que logro derribarlo. Y por la puerta entro una hermosa y enfadada jovencita muy parecida a Ichigo, solo que esta aparentaba unos 17 años, de complexión delgada y piel clara, llevaba el ceño un poco fruncido, su cabello era del negro más puro y lo llevaba en una coleta a la altura de los hombros, ojos grandes y de la misma tonalidad negra, la joven vestía un short holgado y que daba unos tres dedos arriba de sus rodillas en color azul marino, una blusa son el estampado de un equipo de fud bool soccer en color negra y tenis deportivos . La joven de nombre Karin comenzó a caminar hacia Ichigo el cual apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe- **MALDITA SEA, ICHIGO, YA SE QUE LA VIEJA CABRA ES UN DOLOR DE CABEZA PERO TIENE RAZON, YUZU SE PREOCUPA POR TI-**Dijo la joven alzando su puño amenazadoramente y a unos pasos de Ichigo el cual acababa de regresar su cabeza a su respectivo lugar.

**Karin- **Dijo mirando a la joven frente a el y cuando proseguía a responderle se escuchó una tierna voz del otro lado de la puerta rota

**Cielos, acaban de llegar y ya rompieron las cosas?- **Dijo entrando por la puerta una hermosa jovencita de complexión más delicada que la de Karin, de igual manera de unos 17 años, de apariencia dulce, ojos marrón oscuro, cabello de igual marrón pero claro, de piel ligeramente morena, que llevaba un vestido al estilo veraniego en color rosa palo que le daba a unos dos dedos arriba de sus rodillas el cual al final tenía el adorno de una flor y sandalias de color café, el cabello lo llevaba atado en dos tiernas y bien hechas coletas que le daban a la altura de los hombros y en una de ellas tenía un adorno de fresa, la joven que respondía al nombre de Yuzu se acercó a donde estaban sus hermanos no sin antes saludar a los demás presentes

**Oni chan!- ** Dijo alegre la joven y se lanzó a darle un gran abrazo a su hermano en silla de ruedas, el cual Ichigo correspondió- **Oni chan porque no nos has hablado?, si no fuera por Rukia chan que nos informa de…-**Dejo su frase inconclusa al percatarse que acababa de delatar a la joven Kuchiki, Ichigo entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar a su hermana, pero justo en ese momento

**Etto…las cosas están listas, para cuando estén listos a partir- **Intervino Hanatarō, el cual recibió una mirada de gratitud por parte de casi todos los presentes, pues sabía que si Rukia e Ichigo comenzaban a pelear nunca acabarían, así que todos se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a salir por la puerta del frente pero justo cuando Rukia era ayudada por Ishida a guardar la silla en la cajuela la miro con reproche lo cual ella fingió ignorar pero como castigo Rukia decidió sentarse entre Ishida y Karin y dejar a Ichigo con su padre y Rikichi que no paraba de darle chatarra a l primero y llenaba a Ichigo de migajas, así que antes de partir se pudo escuchar un- **Maldita!- **de parte de Ichigo, el cual solo Rukia escucho y sonrió a su triunfo por molestarlo de nuevo y ganar.

Llegaron a un hermoso lago donde el agua era cristalina y se podía ver a pequeños peces que nadaban por ella, árboles frondosos, verdes y altos, el pasto fresco y verde…así que decidieron que sería un buen lugar para su día de campo. Así que estacionaron sus vehículos y comisaron a descender Rikichi, Hanatarō e Isshin comenzaron a sacar las cosas necesarias para tomar algo y cocinar después, Chad e Ishida sacaban a Ichigo y las tres chicas admiraban el paisaje, sobretodo Yuzu. Una vez que todo estuvo desempacado y en su lugar, todos pasaron a disfrutar su día…Karin, Rukia, Chad e Ishida se encontraban jugando un partido de fut boll soccer en el pasto verde, Isshin, Hanatarō y Rikichi se encontraban sentados en la orilla del lago para pescar algo para la comida, mientras que bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraban Ichigo y Yuzu que veían el partido de los jóvenes.

Pasado un rato en el cual el partido finalizo en un empate, todos tomaron un zumo y se sentaron a descansar pero justo en ese moment0 Ichigo se percató de que faltan Rukia e Ishida asi que comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada pero no los encontró por ningún lado solo observo como Isshin, Hanatarō y Rikichi seguían pescando pero platicaban amenamente por otro lado sus hermanas estaban dormidas bajo la sombra de un árbol y Chad. Un momento Chad tampoco estaba, donde demonios se habían metido?, Así que de nuevo comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada e igualmente sus intentos fueron en vano pero fue un momento en que fijo la vista al lago puro y cristalino, no podía evitar que millones de recuerdos le vinieran a la cabeza, tanto buenos como malos. Rukia salió de entre la maleza y fijo su vista en Ichigo que parecía ido, así que inicio su caminata hacia el y una vez que estuvo delante suyo se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y pareció observar su caso así que con su piño izquierdo le planto en la cara un terrible puñetazo, ocasionando que se inflamara en ese momento

**Maldita sea Enana del dominio, porque mierda hiciste eso?- **Pregunto un furioso y amoratado Ichigo

**No reaccionabas idiota, que querías que hiciera?- **Dijo una molesta Rukia, que le miraba de reojo con una pose altiva

Fue entonces que Ichigo se dio cuenta Rukia traía puesto un traje de baño que consistía en un pequeño sostén estilo deportivo de color verde con un estampado de flores de sakura en la espalda y unas bragas de color blanco y verde que se ataban a los lados…Ichigo se sonrojo al máximo al ver a Rukia en esa ropa y en es apose inclinada frente a el, era muy sugerente, Rukia noto el sonrojo de Ichigo y recordó algo que le serviría de mucho

Ichigo no podía encender su sonrojo, así que decidió ponerse a la defensiva y fingir lo más que pudiera- **Haber Idiota dime que es lo que quieres?- **Pregunto fingido, el cual cave descartar su acto fue casi de diez

**Mocoso, prepárate porque es momento de entrar al lago- **Dijo Rukia con burla y viendo la reacción de Ichigo

Ichigo no podía creer lo que le decía Rukia el no podía nadar, se supone que para nadar debes mover en sincronía brazos y piernas pero el era parapléjico- **Enana idiota, por si no sabes para nadar tengo que mover las piernas y manos que me hayas encontrado una maldita cura no podre nadar!- **Grito exasperado, como era posible que le pidiera que nadara? El aceptaba que a veces se llevaban pesado pero eso ya era otra cosa

Al momento Rukia entendió que no fue el mejor plan el decírselo de esa manera pero también sabía que Ichigo no entendía por las buenas- **Pues no señor cabeza de zanahoria, no he encontrado ninguna cura, pero no me importa, te pondrás el traje de baño que empaque y nadaras- **Sentencio la Kuchiki

**No señor, ni creas que estoy loco para obedecerte enana del demonio, no puedes obligarme frente a mi familia- **Bramo el Kurosaki sintiendo que ya había ganado esta batalla

**Pues lo siento señor Kurosaki pero si usted no quiere poner de su parte para cambiarse, entonces en ese caso no me deja más que cambiarlo yo- **Dijo Rukia finiendo una angelical y cantarina voz, la cual siempre molestaba a Ichigo

Ichigo se molestó y también se abochorno no podía permitir que Rukia Kuchiki lo cambiara, no podía permitir que lo viera desnudo y Kami samma sabía que si no cooperaba con ella sería capaz de desnudarlo ella misma frente a su familia, así que resignado solo vocifero una sarta de maldiciones ante la sonrisa triunfal de Rukia, que en ese momento llamo a Chad e Ishida los cuales salieron de entre la maleza vestidos con trajes de baño y se llevaron a Ichigo a los arbustos el cual llevaba el ceño muy fruncido y seguía vociferando una sarta de maldiciones

Pasado unos instantes regresaron con un Ichigo ya cambiado, llevaba solo un short que le llegaba a las rodillas en color rojo con toques naranja y azules, y sobre todas las cosa los brazos cruzados y el ceño igualmente o más fruncido que hace unos instantes. Al regresar se encontraron con todos ya cambiados y algunos ya dentro del agua. Rukia se encontraba con Karin y Yuzu en un lugar mientras que en otro se encontraban Isshin, Hanatarō y Rikichi los cuales se encontraban jugando como niños pequeños en el agua, pero todos voltearon cuando sintieron la presencia de los tres jóvenes y sobre todo las miradas se fijaron en Ichigo pero todos al conocer su temperamento y la importancia de las cosas simplemente lo ignoraron un poco. Ichigo había notado la acción de los presentes y la agradecía, pero no se dio cuenta cuando Chad había entrado al agua e Ishida lo acercaba a la orilla del lago donde ya se encontraba Rukia, así que cuando llegaron a la orilla solo pudo sentir el impacto de su peso con el agua pero afortunadamente le dio tiempo el retener la respiración, lo que no entendía es si cayó al agua como es que no se hundía del todo? Justo en ese momento sintió una delicadas manos que sujetaban el contorno de su caja torácica y abrió grade los ojos al ver a Rukia sujetándolo bajo el agua, se sorprendió pero justo en ese momento su pecho se llenó de una calidez indescriptible y de un sentimiento de paz, se sintió feliz en ese momento tanto que su ceño dejo de estar fruncido y de le olvido el hecho de que estaba ahí por el hecho de ser extorsionado…y daba gracias a Kami samma que ella mantuviera sus enigmáticos bellos ojos cerrados pues así el podía contemplarla mejor, pero su pecho se llenó de una calidez aun mayor al verla sonreír, Rukia le mostro una hermosa sonrisa que raras veces mostraba a alguien o por algo, era aún más hermosa para sus ojos, se sentía tan agradable el estar así con ella, tan cerca uno del otro y no por golpes o agresiones hacia ellos mismos, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba noto como Rukia comenzaba a elevarse hacia la superficie y salió del agua junto a el. Todos los presentes que se encontraban jugando un partido de bolley bool en el agua, se percataron de lo sucedido pero nadie dijo nada, lo dejarían disfrutar, ay después habría tiempo para molestar, así que Rukia hiso que Ichigo se recostara en su espalda y con sus brazos los pusiera sobre sus hombros, para que pudieran desplacerse en el agua, Ichigo estaba bastante sonrojado por aquel contacto y se encontraba bastante nervioso pero sobre todo feliz y cálido, así pasaron la tarde entre pelas dentro del agua por parte de todos, en especial de cierto par de jóvenes y una vieja cabra, pero paso el día y comenzó a enfriar el tiempo así que todos optaron por salir del agua y secarse, lo cual fue muy difícil para Ichigo pero no le importó pues sabía que avía valido la pena, después de secarse y taparse bien se sentaron en unas mantas a comer pescado, que fue cazado en ese lugar y algunas cosa que ellos habían llevado así igualmente la comida prosiguió entre peleas e insultos pero no faltaron la risas y convivencia de todos. Ya era tarde así que decidieron que ya era momento de recoger sus cosa e irse hacia sus casas, pero ene se momento Hanatarō se encontraba viendo un catálogo de pasteles, lo cual llamo la curiosidad del peli naranjo

**Oi Hanatarō, que es eso?- **Pregunto Ichigo fingiendo indiferencia

**Ha esto?- **Pregunto Hanatarō mostrando tal catalogo- **Ichigo san no sabías? Dentro de un par de días será el cumpleaños de Rukia san así que Rikichi y yo queremos..- **Dijo Hanatarō, pero no pudo continuar la frase al ver a Ishida que le miraba serio y con gesto de desaprobación- **Hmp bueno Ichigo san en verdad no importa, creo que será mejor ayudar a levantar las cosas, en verdad estoy cansado así que quiero irme a casa- **Dijo Mantaro levantándose y dejando a Ichigo intrigado

**Oi Ishida- **Dijo el peli naranjo, ganados la atención del susodicho- **Cuando es el cumpleaños de Rukia?- **Pregunto Ichigo, viendo como Rukia era abrazada por Yuzu e inclusive Karin

Ishida se ajustó los lentes y suspiro resignado- **En un par de días, si estoy en lo correcto es más o menos una semana, pero eso no te concierne Kurosaki- **Dijo altivo el peli azul ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Ichigo el cual ya no pudo contestar al ver a un decaído y un poco afligido Ishida

Después de un par de horas Ichigo ya se encontraba recostado en su suave cama, se encontraba recostado boca arriba y con las manos bajo su cabeza, por su mente pasaban los recuerdos aun frescos del día y todas las sensaciones y emociones que sintió cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y pudo ver a Rukia ingresar en el y acercarse a la cama

**Ichigo crei que ya estarías dormido- **Dijo la peli negra un poco impresionada

** Haaa en eso estoy, pero no puedo conseguirlo si enanas molestas se meten a mi cuarto- **Dijo fingiendo enojo

**Así es como pagas el hecho de que verifique que estés dormido, he coso?- **Pregunto enfadada pero al momento rio- **Oyasumi nassai Ichigo- **Se despidió Rukia antes de dar la vuelta y salir con una pequeña sonrisa en lso labios

**Oyasumi nassai, Rukai.- **Contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de verla salir por la inmensa puerta de su habitación- **Una semana- **Se dijo. sonriendo, una vez que se vio solo en su habitación y momentos antes de caer en los brazos del buen Morfeo

**CONTINUARA…**

**Minna arigatou por leer hasta el final del cap. Espero sea de su agrado y no sean malos déjenme un review, no cuesta nada y pueden insultarme de paso ****…mmm un momento eso no es buena idea, bueno solo si quieren jejej ;) bueno eso fue todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. Ya saben mentadas de madre, cien mil poesos cualquier cosa pueden decírmelo jejje  
Y les recuerdo no se olviden de seguirnos en Facebook**

**Con la pagina: Enciclopedia Shinigami Golden donde encontraran mucho ichiruki y anime/manga variado, encuéntrennos a sus ordenes ahí jajajaj**

**IchixkiaFansIchiRukistaBleac h?  
bookmark_t=page**

**(solo quiten los espaciotes)  
Bueno Yuukary chan ^~^ Les desea un buen dia/tarde/noche  
Ya anee minna san  
(recuerden comer frutas, verduras y pokis y no sueñen nada henati)**


	4. Chapter 4

**INVALIDO, LISIADO PERO VIVO, APRENDE A VIVIR**

**Cap.4 La muerte herida?, la fresa preocupada**.

**Minna san arigatou por haber entrado y tomar un poco de su tiempo, para leer esta locura mía jejejeje, me disculpo por no actualizar tan rápido, pero prometo tener el siguiente lo mas pronto posible. Este cap es especialmente dedicado a todos los y las ichirukistas y sobre todo a mis lectores, que aunque pocos les agradezco mucho. Y antes momentos de Review, nos leemos mas abajo.**

**Yoruichi00: **Jejeje si gomen por demorarme en exceso jejejejej °/°, obviamente no te odio jejejeje, eres cruel conmigo °3° (lloriquea como Isshin, al mas puro estilo de colegiala), espero te gste este cap.

**Dannielitha: **Arigatou por leer, aquí esta la continuación espero te guste, wooo es un honor

**Tomoyo: **Arigatou por leer, espero te guste este cap. Por supuesto que Ichigo es un hentai, tienes los genes de Isshin y ese Ishida es tan observador wii jejjejee

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea Inoue XD)**

**Negritas (dentro del texto): Diálogos de los personajes**

**Advertencia: Este fic es un AU, puede contener un ligero cambio en la personalidad o apariencia de los personajes**

**Y UNA MIERDA, YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SALIR!- **Grito molesto cierto peli naranjo mientras era empujado el balcón de su recamara

**NALDITA SEA, DEJA DE CHILLAR COMO UNA NIÑITA DE INSTIUTO!- **Grito molesta cierta chica peli negra mientras Salía al balcón empujando al peli naranjo en su silla de ruedas

**MALDITA ENANA DEL DEMONIO ESTA ACIENDO FRIO SI ME RESPFRIO LO PAGARAS MUY CARO!- ** Grito Ichigo mientras era acomodado en su puesto frente a la mesa

**CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, FRESA PARLOTEADORA!- ** Grito Rukia mientras tomaba su puesto en la mesa, frente a el

Mientras dentro de la mansión en el primer piso, la cocina para ser más exactos, tres jóvenes que se encontraban sirviendo los platos de alimento, lograron escuchar la pelea cosa que era muy fácil pues loa fritos resonaban en todas las esquinas de la gran mansión, se encontraban ya saliendo de la cocina y subiendo la rampa con el carro de servicio, así después de atravesar el vestido y salir por el cuarto se encontraron con una imagen perturbadora y bastante graciosa, Ichigo estaba más que enojado y como contorsionado pues Rukia se encontraba sentada en sus piernas dobladas mientras que lo envolvía con una colcha y para sujetarle la colcha al cuerpo lo envolvía con tela adhesiva todo mientras Ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo frio lo cual causo que a los jóvenes les saliera una gotita de sudor en la nuca, al más puro estilo anime, así que dejaron el carro de servicio a un lado y levantaron a Ichigo para desenvolverlo y que de nuevo comenzaran otra pelea furtiva esta vez por la comida.

El desayuno transcurrió entre alguna que otra pelea cosa normal para ellos justo cuando reino la paz, al final de los alimentos el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar así que lo tomo y entro a la casa, todo ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo que no pudo evitar fruncir bastante el ceño y bufar para si mismo. El tiempo paso todos retomaron sus rutinas, acompañadas de peleas y burlas por parte de Ichigo y Rukia, antes de darse cuenta la noche ya había llegado a hacerles compañía y junto a esta el hambre y el cansancio del día.

**Ichigo…- **Llamo Rukia entrando al despacho de Ichigo y acercándose al escritorio de este

**Que quieres, estoy ocupado- **Dijo Ichigo desde su escritorio y sin siquiera levanta la mirada pues la tenía en los papeles que sus manos sostenían.

**Ichigo..-**Dijo con voz seria con lo cual se ganó la atención del peli naranjo- **Ya es tarde e Ishida no ha venido, debió salir del hospital hace ya un rato y no ha llegado- ** Dijo Rukia con la mirada perdida

**No me digas que estas preocupada por el señor costuritas- **Dijo Ichigo en tono de burla

**MALDITA SEA IDOTA TE HABLO ENCERIO…!- **Le grito molesta a lo cual Ichigo se sorprendió y presto más atención- **Ichigo desde que yo estoy aquí él siempre ha venido aquí a cenar, nunca ha faltado ni siquiera un maldito día y si fuera así me lo habría dicho a mí- **Le dijo un poco más tranquila mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos y con su brazo presionaba la manga de su vestido.

Ichigo se sorprendió pues Rukia no era de las personas que demostraban sus sentimientos él podía notar que de verdad estaba preocupada, pero él lo estaba aún más, pues sabia de sobra el hecho de que Ishida siempre había permanecido a su lado, oculto pero siempre cuidándole, protegiéndole desde las sombras, nunca le volvió a ver la cara, pero, cuando Rukia llego Ishida se reunió con ellos y comenzaron un equipo, uno muy complejo pero completo, Ishida no podía faltar nunca a una cena, no importaba el motivo él siempre llegaba para cenar y darle cierto sazón a la comida, Pero si había alguien que se sentía aún más mal era Ichigo pues sabía que Rukia, Hanatarō y Rikichi podían salir por su cuenta a buscarle a ayudarle mientras que el necesitaba ayuda para subir a recostarse, él no podía ser de utilidad en un caso así, sabía que tenía aquello que Rukia le había dado pero nunca lo había aprendido a dominar- **Rukia esperemos un momento, tal vez solo se retrasó- **Dijo suspirando mientras que levantaba su vista hacia Rukia que estaba en la misma posición que mantuvo al entrar.

Rukia simplemente asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho dejando a Ichigo solo con sus pensamientos. El tiempo al no tener piedad continuo avanzando mientras Ichigo Esperaba en sus despacho se impaciento, pues ya habían transcurrido dos horas desde que Rukia había salido de su despacho y nadie volvió a entrar desde entonces así que decidió salir por nuevas noticias, con sus manos se impulsó para salir del despacho y dirigirse a la cocina donde encontró a Rikichi y Hanatarō que a pesar de que expresaban su nerviosismo lo recibieron con una sonrisa, y lo ayudaron a pasar al interior.

**Hanatarō, donde…donde esta Rukia?- **Pregunto Ichigo mirando hacia todos lados

**mmm…etto se supone que estaba en el despicho contigo Ichigo san- **Dijo Rikichi el cual se encontraba mas cerca del peli naranjo

**Rukia no está conmigo salió de mi despacho hace como dos horas…- **Dijo Ichigo sorprendido

**Haa que has dicho, Ichigo san?- ** Preguntaron Rikichi y Hanatarō- **Rukia san no ha estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo**

**Rukia…-**Solo pudo murmurar mientras bajaba la vista

Ambos jóvenes cocineros compartieron una mirada y asintieron sin decirse palabra alguna- **Ichigo san espera aquí Hana kun y yo revisaremos el lugar- **Dijo Hanatarō con una sonrisa amplia, para que después los jóvenes salieran a esculcar la casa y dejando a Ichigo solo.

Se escuchó el estridente ruido de la puerta al ser abierta abruptamente- **HANATARO!- **Junto a un grito desgarrador proveniente del mismo lugar, Ichigo y los demás al escuchar el ruido se reunieron rápidamente en el recibidor y ante ellos se presentaba una imagen aterradora, hay parado en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Ishida arrodillado en el piso, su uniforme del puro más blanco ahora se encontraba manchado de color rojo carmesí, no llevaba puestas sus gafas ni llevaba su maletín en cambio en los brazos llevaba a Rukia que se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, su delicado y pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y su cara estaba magullada ella se encontraba inconsciente sostenida por los débiles brazos de Ishida el cual estaba a punto de desfallecer, Hanatarō y Rikichi corrieron a atrapar a Rukia e Ishida para que Chad los subiera a recostara y fuera posible el tratarles. Ichigo solo pudo quedarse en shock no podía asimilar la imagen que sus ojos habían presenciado pero una vez que se recuperó del shock con sus manos y toda la fuerza que podía tener subió rápidamente la rampa para llegar al segundo piso para después salir de su cuarto y adentrarse en el pasillo de su inmensa mansión, hasta llegar al cuarto de Rukia, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de adentro salió Rikichi el cual se veía agotado- **Ichigo san?...por favor vaya a descansar Rukia e Ishida ya no están en peligro, así que no se preocupe solo tenemos que cuidarles un poco, cosa de nada- **Dijo Rikichi mientras regresaba al interior del cuarto.

Ichigo se hiso a un lado con su silla y se acomodó hasta quedar a un costado de la puerta, una vez acomodado miro su reloj de muñequera y se sorprendió al ver la hora, él pensaba que no había tardado demasiado en salir del shock pero al parecer tardo lo suficiente para que Rikichi y Hanatarō pudieran juntar material y y estabilizarlos, solo pudo bajar la mirada y comprobar su teoría nuevamente, intento acomodarse un poco en su silla y esperar, no quería irse a dormir quería ver a sus preciados nakama antes que nada y estaba consciente de que eso demoraría. Y de nuevo cruel el tiempo avanzo no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, cuando sintió una delicada mano moverse sobre su hombro, aun dormido en su boca se formó una amplia sonrisa- **Rukia- **Dijo entre sueños- **Rukia, mi enana- **volvió a pronunciar entre sueños aun sintiendo como la mano lo movía mas frenéticamente y logro escuchar una voz un tanto masculina- **Etto..etto-Ichigo san?- **pudo escuchar en sus sueños, entonces fue que abrió los ojos y frente a el se encontraba un sonrojado y bastante agotado Hanatarō- **Haaa…Hanatarō!- **Le grito espantado Ichigo.

**Gomen ne Ichigo san, Rukia san e Ishida san están bien, ahora solo necesitan descansar en este momento Rikichi está hablando con el director del hospital donde trabaja Ishida san para notificarle que no podrá ir, lo siento pero estamos muy cansados podríamos dormir en tu sala?- **Pregunto un muy agotado Hanatarō a un despistado y somnoliento Ichigo

**Por supuesto Hanatarō, no podría hacer menos, ustedes descansen me quedare un rato más para ver como siguen y si hay un problema les avisare de acuerdo?- ** Dijo Ichigo moviendo su silla para poder entrar en la habitación y viendo como Hanatarō caminaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Ichigo entro a la habitación con total cuidado para no hacer ruido la poca luz le alumbraba el camino y en su trayecto pudo mirara su reloj y vio que ya casi amanecía, con cuidado se acercó a la cama de Ishida y lo vio vendado de pies a cabeza, sumido en un profundo sueño lo cual logro sacarle una ligera sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a Rukia la cual usaba más vendajes que Ishida y estaba igualmente sumergida en un profundo sueño, No supo porque lo hiso pero llevo su mano al mechón del cabello de Rukia, el cual sobre salía de su vendaje, y lo acaricio con ternura formándose en su boca aun una sonrisa más grande y justo en ese momento Rukia entreabrió sus hermosos ojos- **Ichi…Ichi..- **Sus débiles palabras fueron cortadas por un poco de tos- **Ishi…Ishida- **Logro pronunciar lentamente.

**Rukia el está bien, no te preocupes, enana dime cómo te sientes?- **Respondió y pregunto a la vez Ichigo mientras que la veía directo a sus ojos, que no dejaban de ser hermosos aun estando inflamados y somnolientos

Rukia lo miro y por su apariencia supo que él no se había ido de ahí ni un solo minuto, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente- **Ichi..Ichig…Ichigo..idio..idiota recuéstate con…conmi..conmigo si?- **Pregunto Rukia muy decidida a lo cual Ichigo se asombró y sonrojo pero gracias a la poca iluminación Rukia no pudo notarlo.

**Rukia?- **Pregunto Ichigo aun no creyendo lo que escuchaba, pero aun si fuera un sueño el tenía ese anhelo desde el fondo de su alma, así que viendo como Rukia lo miraba decidida el con ayuda de sus brazos subió a la cama y se recostó a su lado, viendo como ella le sonreía un poco y volvía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo- **Arigatou Rukia- **Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa para el también quedar dormido, lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que estaban siendo observados por seis pares de ojos.

Así paso la mañana y parte de la tarde, todos dormían en la mansión Kurosaki, de uno en uno se fueron levantando Hanatarō pidió comida a domicilio, todos comían pizza, aunque Rikichi no dejaba de molestar con el hecho de que los heridos deberían comer algo más saludable y contaba con le apoyo de Chad pero estaba encima la necearía de los demás en especial de cierto par, así la noche cayo Rikichi, Hanatarō y Chad se despidieron y se marcharon, mientras que Ishida y Rukia dormían Ichigo los cuidaba desde su silla, en especial no podía separar la vista de Rukia que dormía profundamente, podía verlo en su respiración, se quedó recordando la noche anterior de cuando durmió a su lado y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

**Kurosaki si tienes sueño, esta noche podrías dormir conmigo- **Dijo burlesco Ishida, viendo como Ichigo se sonrojaba hasta la orejas

**NA...NANI?- **Pregunto nervioso el peli naranjo

**JAJAJJAJAJA KUROSAKI ERES TAN PREDECIBLE!- ** Se burló el peli azul

**Cállate maldito costuritas!- **Grito un molesto y sonrojado Ichigo

**Mira quien lo dice el que anoche se aprovechó de mi Kya chan, durmiendo con ella- ** Dijo fingiendo el pali azul.

**IDIOTA NO LO DIGAS ASI, PARECE QUE ME APROVECHE DE ELLA, ADEMAS COMO QUE TU KYA CHAN?- **Grito preguntando un exaltado Ichigo que cada vez más se acercaba a la cama de Ishida

**SI ES MI KYA CHAM, ALGUN PROBLEMA IMBECIL?- **Le grito Ishida fingiendo enojo y posesividad sobre Rukia.

**MALDITA SEA PAR DE IMBECILES, SE QUIERE NCALLAR TENGAN MAS RESPETO, POR LOS HERIDOS QUE INTENTAMOS DESCANZAR!- **Grito Rukia abriendo los ojos y sentados en la cama

Ambos se sintieron apenados por ser regañados pero después los tres soltaron en carcajadas al grado de llorar por la risa, pero cuando estaban gozando del momento poco común para ellos, se vio interrumpido por el timbre de un celular que provenía del bolsillo del peli naranja así que decidió salir de la habitación lo cual le llevo un momento.

Ishida y Rukia se encontraban reposando en sus camas mirando el techo- **Ishida sabes? Ya no queda mucho tiempo para mi.- **Dijo Rukia mirando el techo.

**Cuánto?- **Pregunto Ishida que miraba el techo de la misma manera

**No lo sé, pero tú lo sientes mejor que yo, no es así?. Puedes sentir esa energía- **Le dijo Rukia

**Eso creo- ** Dijo el peli azul sin cambiar la posición de su mirada

**Ishida no lo dejes tu- **Dijo Rukia que ahora volteaba hacia Ishida que no cambiaba la mirada

**No necesitas decírmelo, no podría hacerlo- **Dijo Ishida que por fin volteaba la mirada asia Rukia

Mientras que afuera Ichigo contestaba su teléfono- **MOshi moshi Kurosaki des- **Dijo Ichigo al contestar

**ICHIGO AMADO HIJO MIO!- **Escucho al otro lado de la bocina y se preparaba para colgar- **ESTUPIDO HIJO NO SE TE OCURRA COLGARME, NECESITO QUE ME AGAS UN FAVOR!- **Isshin grito al otro lado de la bocina

**Que quieres viejo, no tengo tiempo para tus tontería- **Le contesto Ichigo con voz sebera mientras que fruncia bastante su ceño

**ERES CRUEL CON TU AMADO PADRE, HO MASAKI QUE HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER UN HIJO ASI- ** Grito Isshin provocando que Ichigo apartara el teléfono de su oreja

**CONTINUA VIEJO, DIEMLO O CUELGO!- **Grito Ichigo

**Está bien tengo que ir a un congreso de medicina en Tokio, por lo que necesito que cuides a tus hermanas este fin de semana- **Le contesto más calmado pero con tono meloso Isshin

**Este fin de semana?- **Pregunto Ichigo

**Así es amado hijo mío, siento no poder pasar este fin de semana contigo pero no puedo hacer nada, a menos que quieras que me quede y pierda mi trabajo y me vaya a vivir contigo? Si eso es es lo que tengo que hacer, mudarme contigo amado hijo tu me mantendrás, Ho Masaki soy tan feliz- **Semi grito cantarinamente Isshin

Ichigo comenzó a sudar frio y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse- **No no no es necesario, piensa que eso no le gustara a Karin- **Dijo el peli naranjo asiendo sudar a Isshin.

**Esta bien estúpido hijo ellas llegaran pasado mañana en la noche!- ** Le cantaleo Isshin- **Cuida a nuestras mujercitas Ichigo- **Dijo Isshin

**Cállate viejo, sabes que siempre las cuidare- **Dijo Ichigo muy seguro de si- **Está bien viejo me tengo que ir sayonara**

**Espera Ichigo como esta mi amada tercera hija Rukia chan? Dime le has dado placer últimamente?- H**ijo Isshin cantaleando en tono pícaro

**MALDITO VIEJO DEGENERADO, RUKIA Y YO NO SOMOS NADA DE ESO!- **Grito Ichigo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Después de colgar Ichigo se impulsó para entrar a la habitación y la imagen que vio no fue para nada de su agrado, Rukia e Ishida estaban acostados en la misma cama ambos se veían directo a los ojos, lo cual molesto de sobremanera a Ichigo y cerró la puerta de un portazo llamando l atención de los presentes que solo lo miraron por milésimas de segundo y luego se volvieron a acomodar, lo cual molesto más aun a Ichigo, el cual sin decir palabra alguna se acercó a la cama simulando pretender acostarse en la cama vacía pero giro un poco el tronco y cargo a Rukia para ponerla en su silla sobre su regazo, Rukia se sorprendió al ver las acciones de Ichigo, Ishida sonrió muy disimuladamente, Luego con toda la delicadeza posible debido a su estado, la llevo a la cama vacía y l apuso del lado da la pared, para luego con todo esfuerzo se subiera a la cama y la diera la espalda a Ishida mientras Rukia con delicadeza se volteaba para toparse con la mirada de Ichigo que la veía profundamente lo cual la cohibió un poco pero cuando estuvo a punto de profesar palabra Ichigo la abrazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo cosa que la dejo sin objeciones por un momento porque cuando vio de nuevo que comenzaban a querer profesar algo- **Oyasumi nassai-**Dijo Ichigo mientras que se repagaba mas a Rukia y cerraba los ojos. Rukia comenzó a dormir sin decir nada e Ishida también todos con una sonrisa amplia, pero antes de dormir a Ichigo se le cruzo un recuerdo con loa cabeza, el cumpleaños de Rukia sería la próxima semana, el fin de semana si tenía que cuidar a sus hermanas ellas estarían felices de hacer una reunión para ella y pasarla con ella y sobre todo sin su vieja cabra, así se quedó dormido con esos pensamientos y con el calor que el cuerpo de Rukia le daba y la presencia de Ishida.

**Wooo eso fue todo por hoy, vamos sean buenos con esta demente pero buena y simpática psicópata, déjenme un Review donde pueden decirme todo lo que les guste críticas, felicitaciones, quejas todo es bienvenido.**

**Intentare actualizar más seguido, espero sea de tu agrado díganme de quien se imaginarían que eran los seis pares de ojo? Jejejjeje, misterios comienzan a rebelarse, quien será en verdad Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Hanataro y Rikichi?, se ira sabiendo a lo largo jejejeje. Saben cual es mi problema al momento de escribir? No encuentro un buen inicio en mi mente ya tengo todo pero el inicio waq es un fiasco siempre u.u. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como ami! Yukary chan se despide no sin antes recordarles que entren a la pagina de Facebook Enciclopedia Shinigami Golden! Donde me pueden encontrara y agredirme mas directamente XD U.u **

**Y por Ultimo Yukary chan les dice Ya neee! ^~^**


	5. Chapter 5 La MUERTE Y EL

INVALIDO, LISIADO PERO VIVO, APRENDE A VIVIR

Cap.5 La muerte y _El_

**Minna san arigatou por haber entrado y tomar un poco de su tiempo, para leer esta locura mía jejejeje, me disculpo por no actualizar tan rápido, pero no tenía mucho tiempo e inspiración pero prometo tener el siguiente lo más pronto posible. Este cap es especialmente dedicado a todos los y las ichirukistas y sobre todo a mis lectores, que aunque pocos les agradezco mucho. Y antes momentos de Review, nos leemos más abajo.**

**Kawai-Maria: ** Veo que cambiaste de nombre!...jejeje siento que no hayas podido dormir, más porque me tardo años en actualizar pero creo que este te gustara más, arigatou por leer.

**KEY: **Saludos también, arigatou por leer, tendrán a esta demente para rato, espero te guste este cap

**Tomoyo: **Si eso pasara seria tan…tan haa…no se indescriptible!...arigatou por leer espero te guste este!

**Fatima-chan:** bienvenida y arigatou por leer, no te procupes ese tarado de mi hermano no será un inpedimento! :D …esperot e guste este cap.

El aire estaba con fuerza el frio taladrabas hasta lo más hondo de los huesos. Y más en aquella lúgubre habitación donde dos seres imposibles de ver por la poca luz que ofrecía las velas del lugar, se encontraban uno de pie junto a un inmenso ventanal y por otro lado la otra sombra se podía apreciar estaba sentada con un pie cruzado

**Así que también fueron atacados- **Dijo una voz apagada y gruesa saliendo del lugar de la sombra que permanecía sentada

**Así es..- **Dijo la sombra que se mantenía junto a le ventanal- **Es solo cuestión de tiempo**

**Cuánto?- **Pregunto de nuevo la sombra de la silla

**No lo se con exactitud, no se que piensen, además esa no es mi área- **Dijo la sombra que miraba hacia afuera por la ventana

**Ishida a mí no me puedes mentir- **Dijo la misma voz apagada

**Solo un par de días más- **Dijo Ishida que aún se mantenía en el ventanal hasta que segundos después se separó del ventanal a paso lento y se encamino a la salida de la oscura habitación, para salir de aquel lugar, sin despedirse de aquella persona a la que hasta hace unos segundo acompañaba.

**Maldita sea, fuiste casi asesinada y no quieres tomar reposo?- **Grito molesto cierto peli naranja desde su silla a cierta peli negra que se encontraba a un lado de su cama

**Ese no es tu problema…-** Comenzó a alardear Rukia

**QUE NO ES MI PROBLEMA?- **Grito molesto Ichigo

**NO ICHIGO NO LO ES, YO ME CONOSCO MEJOR DE LO QUE TU ME CONOCESI!- **Grito molesta

Ichigo se quedó callado es cierto él no la conocía, desearía hacerlo pero no podía, solo se lastimaría así mismo y la lastimaría a ella, se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que ya tenía frente el desayuno y ahora se encontraba en el balcón de su recamara. Rukia se percató de que aquello que sus labios pronunciaron a Ichigo le hirió más de lo que se imaginaba, así que decidió molestarlo un poco para alegrarle raro pero era perfecto para ellos.

**Ichigo, te encuentras bien?. **Pregunto Rukia mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a el, para luego sentase en su regazo

Ichigo solo sintió como Rukia recargaba su espalda en su pecho y a él un calor le invadía la cara y el cuerpo-**Que demonios haces enana!- **Dijo Ichigo simulando no estar nervioso por aquel contacto

**Nada simplemente hace mucho frio y como tengo heridas aún abiertas supuse que así podría calentarme más- **Dijo Rukia en tono inofensivo mientras se acomodaba más sobre el

**No soy una maldita cobija!- **Grito enojado Ichigo

**No claro que no las cobijas no son quejumbrosas ni tienen esta textura- **Dijo Rukia mientras que se repagaba a Ichigo , lo cual causo en él un nerviosismo mayor al grado de sonrojarse, Rukia al ya no encontrar respuesta se quedó en esa posición pues la verdad le encontraba reconfortante.

**Oi Rukia, Rukia Oi-**Llamaba Ichigo fingiendo molestia a una Rukia aunque se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos y sobre su regado y no es que eso le molestara pero le ponía nervioso, aunque disfrutaba de la imagen que Rukia mostraba tranquila serena pacifica, porque no podía ser así todo el tiempo? No si ella fuera así todo el tiempo no estaría a su lado, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar la noche que durmieron juntos, ese día no podría olvidarlo la angustia de verle herida, la paz de verle recuperarse junto a Ishida, el calor que su cuerpo le dio al dormir en la misma cama, tal vez exageraba él sabía que Rukia lo hiso para no preocuparle pero aun así era un grato recuerdo también porque lo compartió con uno de sus mejores amigos. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que Rukia ya había despertado y se estaba levantando de su regazo.

**Bien Ichigo, te llevare a tu estudio-**Dijo Rukia parada frente a él y acercándose para llevárselo

**Rukia…-**La llamo Ichigo mientras bajaban la rampa de la mansión- **estas segura que te sientes bien, para esto?-**Dijo fingiendo n tono despreocupado y mirando hacia enfrente

**Ya te dije que no te preocupes, aunque si tanto te preocupas puedes subirme el sueldo-** Dijo divertida y retadoramente.

Ichigo sintió sudar frio-**Creo que ya estas mejor, enana-**Dijo rascándose la nuca

**Maldita fresa tacaña!- **Le dijo furiosa y golpeándole la cabeza con su puño

**MALDITA, COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME, TENGO QUE RECORDARTE QUE TRABAJAS PARA MI?-. ** Grito molesto el peli naranja

**PARA LO QUE ME PAGAS?, NO ME AGAS REIR SEÑOR TACAÑO!-** Dijo la peli negra en son de burla

**CALLATE ENANA!-** Grito el peli naranja mientras refunfuñaba

**NO ME LAMES ENANA, IMPOTENTE!-**Grito molesta

**IM..IM..IMPOTENTE?-**Pregunto enojado Ichigo

**SI, ACASO QUEIRES QUE TE LO DELTREE?-**Le grito molesta Rukia

**COMO SABRIAS TU SI SOY O NO IMPOTENTE?!- **Grito de nuevo en pregunta Ichigo

**ES OBVIO QUE ERES IMPOTENTE!-** Grito Rukia

**MALFITA ESO NO TE INTERESA!-**Grito un molesto y sonrojado Ichigo-**ASI QUE MEJOR LLEVAME A MI MALDITO DESPACHO, SI NO QUEIRES QUE TE DESPIDA-**Dijo mirando a un costado y escuchando la risa de Rukia que empujaba su silla hasta llegar al despacho y lo dejaba solo en el interior de su fortaleza, mas sonrojado e irritado que nunca.

La noche se estaba haciendo presente en la bella ciudad de Karakura, Ichigo como de costumbre observaba el cielo desde el ventanal de su despacho, hasta que el sonido de su celular le interrumpió- **Moshi moshi Kurosaki des-**Dijo al contestar

**Ichigo, estúpido amado hijo mío!-** Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

**Que quieres viejo?-**Pregunto Ichigo molesto, no necesitaba escuchar mas para saber que era su idiota padre

**Que cruel eres con tu amado padre!-** Lloriqueo Isshin mientras que al otro lado de la línea se movía como colegiala enamorada y hacia un mohín

**Ve al grano, viejo, o cuelgo!-** Amenazo el Kurosaki menor

**Karin y Yuzu ya van para ya!** -Dijo cantarinamente Isshin-** No lo abras olvidado o si?-**Dijo Isshin coqueto

**No lo olvide viejo, las cuidare bien- **Dijo seguro de si

**Está bien confió en ti, estúpido hijo, recuerda que son nuestras queridas mujercitas, ya podremos estar juntos en poco tiempo-.**Dijo feliz Isshin en tono de una colegiala enamorada

**Si tárdate cuanto quieras- **Dijo sincero el peli naranjo

**Está bien, Ichigo tengo que irme, cuida de mis niñas-**Dijo apresurado el peli negro

**Si viejo, con cuidado-** Dijo Ichigo para después colgar

A Isshin le sorprendió que Ichigo le dijera que con cuidado, pero le dejo una sonrisa sincera, pues desde que Rukia había aparecido las cosas habían cambiado, su hijo había cambiado, pero la paz estaba por romperse e Isshin lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada era el destino de su hijo-**Ichigo!-** Dijo en un suspiro mientras miraba el estrellado cielo de Karakura y comenzaba su andar

**Maldición!-**Exclamo moviéndose hacia la puerta-** NO puedo creer que lo haya obligado, todo es culpa de la enana de Rukia-**Se dijo para sí miso mientras llegaba a la gran puerta de roble que resguardaba la biblioteca.

Empujo la puerta para que esta se abriera pro la mitad y dejara ver el interior, era un lugar muy amplio y con grandes estantes repletos de libros hasta mangas, que se podía apreciar de diversos géneros, con ventanales amplios y descubiertos que daban al jardín, lo cual daban la poca iluminación, pues todo lo demás se encontraba a oscuras, en medio había un pequeño sillón reclinable color café oscuro y a un lado un escritorio amplio con papeles, plumas, hojas y café con galletas, Ichigo se acercó lentamente al escritorio y cuando estaba por tomar una galleta de la bandeja sintió un manotazo

**Ite-** Se quejó sobando su mano-** Se puede saber por qué demonios hiciste eso?!-**Pregunto molesto a Rukia que llevaba un libro en la mano y tenía aura asesina

**Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- **Pregunto desafiantemente mirándole

**He?!-** pregunto crédulo-** De que dumios hablas, esta es mi mansión, yo entro donde quiera-** Dijo molesto y altivo

**SI pero este es mi espacio!-**Dijo molesta

**Cierra la boca, mejor dime qué demonios haces aquí, esto esta lúgubre-** Dijo mirando el lugar con cierto temblor

**No me calles fresa parlante y lo que agá o deje de ser no es de tu incumbencia!- **Dijo Rukia que se acercaba al escritorio para sentarse en la silla que había detrás de este

Ichigo se acercó un poco más con la intención de ver los libros sobre al escritorio pero Rukia en un veloz movimiento se interpuso entre él y los libros-** Que demonios haces enana?-** Pregunto el peli naranjo sorprendido y picado de curiosidad

**Nada…nada Ichigo-**Dijo Rukia nerviosamente mientras nos e apartaba del frente del escritorio, impidiéndole así al Kurosaki ver lo que había sobre el escritorio

**Rukia que demonios haces?- **Pregunto curioso y con molestia

**Nada que sea de tu importancia, idiota-**Dijo Rukia sonrojándose

**Maldita enana esta es mi casa, no estarás leyendo porquerías?-**Dijo curioso y pícaro

**He?-**Expreso sonrojada y molesta-**Como se te ocurre, fresa estúpida, maldito degenerado!-** Dijo sonrojada

**Si claro yo soy el degenerado y tú eres la que lee hentai, de seguro eres una fujoshi!-**Dijo Irónico y burlón, cada vez acercaban más sus rostros para su confrontación corporal

**Maldito, pateare tu trasero!-**Dijo la peli negra amenazante

**Inténtalo Idiota, ni siquiera lo sentiré!-** Dijo sintiéndose ganador

**Si no lo sentirás entonces pobre dejarte estéril!-** Dijo la oji morada con furia y sarna

**Hija DE PU…-**Comenzó a gritar pero fue interrumpido por el ruido del timbre de la entrada

**He?-**Exclamaron al unísono, escucharon como Chad abrir la puerta y seguido de pasos

**Oni chan!-**Grito feliz Yuzu, entrando para abrazar a su hermano

**Yu..Yuzu!.?-**Dijo Ichigo sorprendido, cuánto tiempo se tardó peleando con Rukia?, se preguntaba

**El viejo dijo que no esperarían en la esquina!- **Dijo Karin indignada, que entro después de Yuzu y se quedó recargando su cuerpo a un costado de la puerta y con la pierna doblada.

**Karin, no agás eso, maldice me recuerdas al estúpido de Ishida!-** Dijo Ichigo molesto y con sarna

**Siempre tan educado, Kurosaki-**Dijo Ishida entrando por la puerta y caminando para quedar a un costado de Rukia

**Que demonios quieres, Ishida- **Dijo el Kurosaki simulando molestia

**Ishida me acompañas a ver a Hanatarō?-**Dijo Rukia a Ishida el cual empezó su caminar

**Ho espera Rukia, **_**EL**_**, me pidió que te diera esto…-**Dijo extendiendo un paquete frente a ella

Rukia tomo el paquete que se le ofrecía y lo abrió, sus ojos se iluminaron, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín-**Kawaii. Lo amo-**Dijo al peli negra que sostenía un pequeño conejo chappy con sombrero verde y un parche en el ojo izquierdo-**Es magnífico, tengo que agradecerle-**Dijo muy animada y saliendo de la habitación, Ishida solo miraba de soslayo a Ichigo que mantenía sus puños cerrados con presión, Ishida salió detrás de Rukia dejando solos a los hermanos Kurosaki.

La cena paso entre comida, gritos, peleas, viejos recuerdos y alguna agresión a nivel físico, después de la cena las hermanas Kurosaki se ducharon e Ishida, Rukia e Ichigo tomaban café en la amplia sala, extrañamente todos estaban callados solo disfrutando de la presencia que generaban unos a otros

**HAAAAAAA!-**Se escuchó un grito desgarrador desde la parte de arriba, seguido de un fuerte estruendo de cosas cayendo, donde las pequeñas Kurosaki se encontraban-**Karin!-**Se escuchó la voz de Yuzu gritar desesperadamente.

Ichigo sintió de nuevo la desesperación pues vio como Ishida y Rukia corrían con tal velocidad, hacia la parte de arriba, seguidos de Rikichi, mientras Hanatarō corría con el-**KARIN!-**Grito desgarradoramente saliendo de su estupor y queriendo subir con su silla, pero fue impedido por Hanatarō-** Ichigo san, detente-**Dijo Hanataro que le puso el freno de mano as u silla

**MALDICION, DEJAME IR-**Le grito desesperado

**NO, ESE NO ES EL CAMINO-**Le dijo Hanatarō, sorprendiendo a Ichigo

**De que hablas?-** Pregunto sorprendido

**Sígueme, Ichigo san-**Dijo Hanatarō que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión

**Hanatarō? -**Pregunto como en un susurro siguiéndole al exterior de la mansión, más específicos al jardín que se encontraba iluminado solo por la luz del astro lunar

Cuál fue su sorpresa no había nada ni nadie en ese lugar- **Hanatarō?...-**Pregunto en un susurro el cual se vio interrumpido al escuchar el alarido de una especie de bestia, era lo único comparable. Siguiendo el sonido llevo su vista al cielo este estaba repleto de un sinfín de monstruos, que tenían mascaras de hueso, entre ellos logro ver como uno mantenía entre sus garras a Karin que se encontraba inconsciente, Rikichi tenía entre sus brazos a Yuzu, la cual estaba igualmente inconsciente, Rikichi era protegido por Chad, para poder escapar pues aquellas criaturas, que si no mal recuerda su nombre es Hollow, querían cazar a su hermana peli naranja. Giro su vista y vio como Rukia estaba rodeada de Hollow, vestía una especie de Shihakushō como las que usan para el entierro, Oslo que esta era negra, con unas sandalias de paja con calcetas blancas y en sus manos sostenía una Catana con filo, con al cual estaba apuñalando a los Hollow, una vez que ella empuñaba su estada estos desaparecían, se movía con elegancia pero desesperación pues aquellos enemigos parecían infinitos, su cara ya estaba manchada de sangre, Ichigo no podía distinguir si era sangre suya o de algún Hollow o incluso de Ishida o su hermana. Por otro lado logro ver a Ishida que pelaba de la misma manera pero a diferencia de Rukia el vestía un pantalón de vestir blanco, una chaqueta semi larga que se entallaba a su cuerpo gracias a un cinturón azul metálico que llevaba un poco suelto y sobre ella llevaba una capa que le daba ano más de unos centímetros sobre el inicio de su cintura todo en blanco, de igual manera uno botines, Ishida peleaba con lo que para el parecía ser un arco con forma de telaraña y en un color blanco y azul que disparaba flechas azules con bordes blancos.

Ambos peleaban para alcanzar a Karin pero parecía difícil, Ichigo no podía hacer nada para ayudar, no podía caminar mucho menos podría saltar para llegar a ellos estaban metros arriba de la mansión, apenas si podía distinguir la batalla, se sentía frustrado, impotente, perdido como si su corazón fuera a detenerse-**Hanatarō…-**Llamo Ichigo atrayendo al atención del joven-**Ayúdales…-**Con con la mirada gacha.

**Ichigo san?...-**Pregunto sorprendido en un susurro-**Yo…**

**ONEGAI…-**Le grito desesperado el peli naranjo, sorprendiendo al peli azul-** Onegai ayúdales, onegai-** Repitió en tono triste y con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados al grado de que sus palmas quedaran blancas

Hanatarō no sabía que hacer, su fuerza no era mucha pero sería de ayuda aunque sabía que si dejaba a Ichigo solo, Rukia se molestaría demasiado, pero no podía permitir ver en esas condiciones a Ichigo-**Ichigo san…quédate aquí, onegai, no te muevas-**Dijo decidido y con una sonrisa torpe a un sorprendido Ichigo que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, para luego ver como de entre sus ropas sacaba una pastilla verde y la llevaba a su boca para tragarla en seco, después de pasarla al instante se pudo ver como su cuerpo caía al frio y húmedo pasto y un doble de el vestido de igual manera que Rukia, a excepción de que llevaba la misma maleta que siempre, y le dedicaba una sonrisa despreocupada a Ichigo y daba un salto para impulsarse al cielo y unirse a la batalla. Después de unos instantes con un par de ataques de Rukia e Ishida lograron acercarse al Hollow que tenía a Karin y lograron quitársela, después de que Hanatarō lo distrajera e Ishida y Rukia le golpearan haciéndolo volverse partículas, Karin voló por los aires y Rukia le cacho para entregársela a Hanatarō que se unió a Rikichi para que Chad cuidara de ellos, todo mientras Ichigo observaba nervioso e impotente desde el suelo, La batalla continuaba ahora por deshacerse de los enemigos cosa que no era muy simple pues aunque ellos juntos eran poderosos no podían darse el lujo de que alguno fuera lastimado así que en principio Chad protegía a Rikichi, Hanatarō, Yuzu y Karin mientras que Ishida y Rukia intentaban derrotar cuantos Hollow pudieran, pero cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo más complicada la batalla un rayo verde apareció de entre la oscuridad y destrozo siete árboles que había en su camino, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, inclusive a los Hollow que no habían sido eliminados de inmediato se dieron a la fuga.

Rukia se sorprendió ella conocía muy bien de quien se trataba, estaba aliviada pero su corazón se sentía inquieto, Ishida también sabia de quien se trataba estuvo con _el_ en la mañana.

Ichigo estaba tranquilo sus hermanas, sus amigos estaban a salvo-** Minna…-**Dijo Ichigo tranquilo al verles moviendo su silla para acercárseles.

La luz de la luna se intensifico más de entre un árbol salió un Hollw y se abalanzo a Ichigo para clavarle una de sus garras justo en el pecho, Ichigo solo cerro los 9ojos esperando el impacto cosa que nunca sucedió, solo pudo sentir como un líquido salpicaba su cara, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio la escena que le aria lanzar tal alarido comparado con el de los Hollow, Rukia se había puesto frente a Ichigo para recibir el ataque por el, las garras del Hollow perforaron su abdomen asiendo que su sangre volara, aquel liquido de color carmesí aquel color perfecto que puedo inducir a la locura. Rukia aun respiraba pero sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo, al momento nadie pudo reaccionar esa situación no se la esperaban, Rukia aún estaba con la garra de aquel Hollow en su interior pero aun así se pudo distinguir como cojia una bocarada de aire grande y con dificultad**- Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta ¡barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras!...** ** -ju san Sōkatsui –**Pronuncio entrecortadamente y con pesadez para luego con dificultad levantar su mano para apoyar su otra mano y apuntar a la máscara de hueso del Hollow, un resplandor inmenso apareció rodeando a las dos os figuras, junto a una ventisca de aire

Todos estaban sorprendidos Rukia había logrado realizar un encantamiento, aun en sus condiciones para matar a aquel Hollow, al despejarse la cortina de humo que se creó se pudo apreciar el cráter que se había formado y en el fondo en cuerpo inerte de Rukia envuelto en su sangre, por lo que todos corrieron hacia ella, inclusive Ichigo se movió tan rápido como pudo con su silla, al llegar a la orilla se olvidó de todo aquello de sus piernas y con el impulso de sus brazos se aventó dentro del cráter sin impórtale nada más se arrastró para alcanzarle -** Rukia?…**-Era lo único que salía de su boca al arrastrarse dentro del cráter para llegar a ella sin importar si hubiera piedras que se le enterraran o ramas que le lastimaran-** Rukia?...-**Pronuncio a solo unos centímetros de alcanzar su mano

**DETENTE, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!- **Se escuchó el grito de aquella voz apagada y gruesa del hombre con el que Ishida había mantenido una conversación

Ichigo se sorprendió, el conocía a aquella voz, era la voz de _el_, que demonios así ahí?, que demonios quería?, que se detuviera?, Rukia lo necesitaba, aun sin importarle su advertencia estiro su mano para rozar apenas los dedos de la peli negra, pero entonces una sombra de pie aprecio junto a él, la luna resplandeció de nuevo permitiendo ver así a aquella persona que impedían el acercamiento del Peli naranjo a la peli negra.

Un hombre de aparentes 25 años, de uno metro setenta de estatura, complexión delgada, su piel totalmente blanca, aún más que la de Rukia, como si la luz nunca hubiera tenido la dicha de tocarla, unos grandes ojos verdes profundo totalmente carentes de brillo, como si aquel cuerpo no tuviera vida, Su cabello de color negro intenso corto y desordenado, con un mechón que cae por su frente y se bifurca en dos al llegar a su nariz, de debajo de sus ojos dos líneas verdes surcan su rostro l, que bien podrían asemejar lágrimas, en la zona izquierda de la cabeza la apariencia de lo que sería un casco roto, con un cuerno, vestía una chaqueta abierta a la altura del cuello donde un agujero visible en el esternón, un hakama blancos junto con una faja y el calzado de color negro, dos largas colas que surgen de su chaqueta, como sí de un chaqué se tratase.

Aquel peli negro se agacho a la altura de Rukia ante la mirada de Ichigo que no podía moverse aún estaba sorprendido, El peli negro tomo a Rukia entre sus brazos y la levanto lentamente, todo con una actitud fría, Ichigo no podía decir nada, solo miraba la escena, cuando el oji verde la levanto en sus brazos la sangre chorreo aún más manchando el piso y salpicando un poco en la cara de Ichigo, El peli negro simplemente desapareció llevándose a Rukia consigo no sin antes lanzar una mirada de desprecio frio hacia Ichigo que no podía moverse en el suelo. Ishida miro la escena consternado pero lo entendía era necesario solo le preocupaba Ichigo, así que apresurado bajo al cráter y lo encontró tendido en el suelo con la mirada gacha y los puños apretados

**KUUSOOO!-** Grito Ichigo desde el suelo, no pudiendo controlarse y dejando a Ishida sorprendido y desanimado

Ishida solo suspiro después de todo, el momento había llegado. El tiempo paso Rikichi y Chad se encontraban recogiéndolos escombros mientras que Hanatarō se aseguraba que Yuzu y Karin, que se encontraban inconscientes, no estuvieran mal heridas, Ishida subía a paso lento las escaleras que conectaban los pisos se dirigía a la habitación del Kurosaki, en las manos llevaba una bandeja con un sándwich y un zumo de fresa, llego a la puerta y entro sin llamar, Ichigo se encontraba en su cama mirando la luna desde ella con una mirada nostálgica carente de brillo, Ishida se acercó y puso la bandeja a un lado.

**Kurosaki, come-**Dijo parándose a un costado del ventanal para observar la luna

Ichigo solo miraba el amplio y oscuro cielo sin pronunciar palabra –**Ishida, ella me salvo-**Dijo Ichigo sin apartar la vista

**Y por eso estas así?...no me jodas…ella decidió eso, deberías estar agradecido, son decisiones egoístas-**Dijo Ishida mientras acomodaba sus lentes en el puente de su nariz, para luego caminar y tomar un pedazo de sándwich

Ichigo abrió los ojos pero no puedo evitar sonreír disimuladamente-** HE cuatro ojos, no te comas mi sándwich-** Dijo Ichigo que volteo hacia Ishida e intento quitárselo pero Ishida solo se hiso a un lado dejándolo fuera de combate

El tiempo cruel había avanzado sin piedad, la noche se convirtió en madrugada, Hanatarō, Rikichi y Chad se quedaron dormidos en la sala, Yuzu y Karin durmieron en su recamara anteriormente preparada, Ishida se quedó en el cuarto de Ichigo en un futon, todos descansaban había sido un día difícil, el único que no podía conciliar el sueño era Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en Rukia, donde estaría?, como estaría?, si esperara pensaría en el?, Ni siquiera se percató que la noche había pasado y el día había iniciado,, en un momento Morfeo comenzó a llamarle y sus parpados pesaron-. **otanjoubi** omedetou, Rukia- Dijo antes de caer dormido.

**BWAJAJAJJAJA les gusto?...si es asi déjenme un lindo review…no te gusto?...entonces déjame un lindo review!  
así funciona ahora!..ok no pero vamos si no les gusto también puede ser una mentada de ma…entonces que les pareció?...Rukia regresara para su cumpleaños?...Quien es el sujeto verde?...bujajajaj espérenlo y lo sabran esperemos no sea al mes ¬¬  
pero bien díganme p qaue tal el capl del manga de esta semana?  
Melocoton san? XD  
Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como ami! Yukary chan se despide no sin antes recordarles que entren a la página de Facebook Enciclopedia Shinigami Golden! Donde me pueden encontrar y agredirme mas directamente XD U.u**

**Y por Ultimo Yukary chan les dice Ya neee! ^~^**


	6. Chapter 6 Acercamientos

INVALIDO, LISIADO PERO VIVO, APRENDE A VIVIR

Cap.6 Acercamientos

**Minna san arigatou por haber entrado y tomar un poco de su tiempo, para leer esta locura mía jejejeje, me disculpo por no actualizar tan rápido, pero tuve algunas dificultades como perder mi contenido, olvidar mi contraseña y me enferme un poquito de echo este cap. Este producto de un día de fiebre. Pero en fin este Capítulo va especialmente dedicado a: ****Kawai-Maria arigatou por seguir esta historia desde el inicio además amo tus historias y por recordarla.**

**Ya no los distraigo más nos leemos abajo!**

**Guest: dgsdgs**

**Fatima-chan: Arigatou por leer, Ulquio? Quein es no lo conozco? Jajaj :P si creo que los puse a sufrir mucho por ende este cap estará peor =,( pero bueno jajajaj…espero te guste **

**Kawai-Maria: Pudo haberle echo muchas cosas wuu..ok no jejeje espero te guste este cap.**

**DISCLEIMER:**** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros(que no sea la per..digo Inoue XD)**

**Negritas (dentro del texto):**** Diálogos de los personajes**

**Advertencia: Este fic es un AU, puede contener un ligero cambio en la personalidad o apariencia de los personajes**

Le dolía la cabeza y no podía soportarlo primero un susurro y después un letargo, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo se encontraba reposando sobre una inmensa cama de sabanas de seda blancas como la luz del astro lunar, su respiración era acompasada y se podía apreciar por su postura boca arriba, todo mientras un par de ojos verdes zafiro la apreciaban sin importar nada en su entorno. Así el tiempo cruel siguió su avance, hasta que el cuerpo que reposaba en la cama se comenzaba a levantar lentamente hasta incorporarse sentada en la cama, Rukia miro hacia los lados buscando a alguien y lo encontró a el sentado en una silla frente a ella, lo cual provoco que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Se rasco un poco la cabeza y suspiro cansadamente

**Tu ropa esta lista-** Se escuchó la voz fría y metódica del hombre que estaba sentado en la silla

**Ha-**Fue la respuesta de Rukia al momento de poner los pies en el piso y buscar sus zapatos-**Ulquiorra-**Llamo Rukia al hombre de la silla el cual levanto la mirada a la joven de cabellos negros

**Una semana-**Dijo Ulquiorra serio

**QUE?!-**Grito Rukia parándose rápidamente, lo cual provoco que callera al suelo por el movimiento brusco y repentinamente su cuerpo se contrajera provocando el movimiento innecesario e involuntario de sus extremidades asiendo que de su boca escapara un alarido de dolor

Ulquiorra se levantó y camino con las manos en los bolsillos hasta acercarse a Rukia, la tomo de la cintura y la cargo para sentarla en la cama-**Has estado mucho tiempo en tu gigai, tus poderes se debilitan…**

**Ulquiorra yo se ha que te refieres..pero..yo …yo…-**Dijo Rukia un tanto nerviosa y devil sin mirar al pelinegro de nombre Ulquiorra

**Entiendo-**Dijo Ulquiorra-** Te entrenare por las noches-**Dijo Ulquiorra ganándose que Rukia le mirara a los ojos y le regalara una sonrisa a lo cual Ulquiorra llevo su mano a la cabeza de Rukia para despeinarla un poco y recibiendo la acentuación de Rukia

**Ichigo está bien?-** Pregunto Rukia un poco temerosa, pues sabía que para el oji verde, Ichigo no era una persona agradable y menos un tema

**Kurosaki Ichigo resultó con lesiones menores Hanatarō junto a Rikichi pudieron sanarlo, mas sin embargo Uryū me dijo que tenía planeada una fiesta sorpresa para ti, por tu cumpleaños-**Dijo Ulquiorra serio y cerrando los ojos

**Ichigo?...-**Pregunto sorprendida y mirando como Ulquiorra asentía seriamente –**Ulquiorra yo…-**

**Vístete te llevare-**Dijo Ulquiorra levantándose serio y poniéndose en marcha para salir

**Por qué…-**Dijo Rukia por lo bajo-**POR QUE TE OFRECES A LLEVARME!-**Grito mientras en su mano cerrada como puño mantenía un poco de tela de su camisón blanco-**CONTESTAME, ULQUIORRA, TU MEJOR QUE NADIE SABES QUE ESTO NO ES CORRECTO!-**Grito Rukia mientras levantaba la vista para ver a Ulquiorra de pie junto a la ventana, observando la noche

**Rukia, no es lo que yo quiera si no lo que tu quieras-**Dijo serio y mirando a la Kuchiki a los ojos antes de salir

Rukia respiro profundo entendía a que se refería el peli negro con esas palabras y su mirada así que siguiendo su consejo tomó algunas cosas y salió de la habitación. Ulquiorra caminaba por el pasillo, del blanco más puro, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista al frente, provocando que su atuendo volara un poco a su paso, sus pupilas casi felinas no se fijaban en nada en particular parecían sin vida sin un objetivo alguno, tomo de un armario una caja envuelta en papel de color blanco la cual abrió y miro un vestido color turquesa y regreso sobre sus pasos con la caja en mano.

**Oni chan no piensas levantarte?, acaso te sientes mal?-**Se escuchaba en la mansión Kurosaki, La pequeña Yuzu le preguntaba a Ichigo mientras tocaba su frente para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien-**Llevas una semana ahí acostado sin moverte**

**Cálmate Yuzu, no ves que sin Rukia es un invalido más?-**Aseguro Karin recostada desde la puerta con una pierna flexionada y con el balón en la mano

**Karin chan , no seas cruel-**Dijo Yuzu inflando sus cachetes y mirando con culpa a la peli negra

**Karin tiene razón-**Dijo Ishida entrando por la puerta y deteniéndose justo a la mitad de la habitación del peli naranjo y acomodando sus gafas a su más puro estilo

**MALDICION, NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE JODER?!-**Grito molesto el peli naranjo ya cansado de los incesantes regaños y comentarios inoportunos de su más estimado amigo y sus hermanas

Yuzu se estremeció al grito de su hermano mientras Karin e Ishida lo miraban fríamente y sin una pisca de miedo, pavor o remordimiento, pues ellos solo se divertían pero de igual manera les molestaba de más el hecho de que si Rukia no estaba y el era un inútil, o pues aunque Ichigo no podía mover los pies había echo una gran fortuna desde su casa y con varios inversionistas, era común ver su nombre en revistas de finanzas y para viejas chismosas de lavadero, también se le conocía como el más cotizado soltero millonario de todo Japón, siendo el segundo Ishida, Ichigo se había esforzado mucho en obtener toda su fortuna pero nunca nadie supo para que si lo único costoso que tenía era su mansión pues su ropa, su comida e incluso su auto eran caros pero nada ostentosos

**Muy educado de tu parte, Kurosaki-**Le recrimino Ishida mientras se apoyaba en una pierna y doblaba su codo

**Cállate Ishida, a ti quien te llamo-** Le contesto el Kurosaki desde su cama y sin dirigirle la mirada

**Muy educado e tu parte Kurosaki, para tu información no he venido para jugar con el niño, sino más bien para saber sobre MI Rukia- **Dijo asiendo más énfasis en el MI y mirando como a Ichigo le saltaba una venita en la sien

**Que has dicho Maldito?-**Dijo molesto el peli naranjo y por fin dirigiendo la mirada hacia los presentes en especial al peli azul oscuro

**Lo que escuchaste, o que, también eres sordo?-**Dijo Para molestarle

**COMO TE ATREVES, CUATRO OJOS!-**Grito ya arto

**MhO ya no peleen-**Dijo Yuzu entrometiéndose en la disputa de los caballeros

**Yuzu tiene razón, es muy tonto, o bajas a comer o te quedas la decisión es tuya ichi nii-**Dijo Karin mientras ponía los brazos tras su cabeza y salía de la habitación seguida de Yuzu que le hablaba de lo cruel que había sido con su hermano

**Por cuánto tiempo más te quedaras ahí?-**Le pregunto ya más calmado Ishida

**NO empieces de nuevo-**Le contesto Ichigo

**No es buen o que dependas tanto de Rukia-**Contesto Ishida mientras salía por la puerta

**Tsk-**Chasqueo el Kurosaki tras las palabras del peli azul y se acomodó en la cama-**Me pregunto si abras pasado bien tu cumpleaños?- **Se preguntó el Kurosaki en voz alta pensando en que ya no había nadie que les escuchara pero lo que no sabía era que Ishida estaba retrancado detrás de la puerta el Kurosaki

Ishida escucho la pregunta de Ichigo, por un momento tuvo ganas de entrar y decirle donde estaba Rukia, pero se contuvo esto no era nada comparado con lo que estaba por venir y el no podía flaquear además ni Rukia ni Ulquiorra se lo perdonarían, así que con la mirada gacha y sumido en sus pensamientos se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento para bajar las escaleras

**Kurosaki san-**Llamo Rikichi entrando con el carro de servicio-**te traje la cena-**Dijo acercándose para destapar la charola de plata

**Ha..etto…arigatou Rikichi pero no tengo hambre-**Le dijo Ichigo regalándole una sonrisa un tanto forzada

**Ho vamos Kurosaki san, solo un poco, piensa que a Rukia chan no le gustaría, nos pateara el trasero a todos-**Dijo Rikichi mientras imaginaba la escena de Rukia golpeándoles a todos por igual inclusive a Ishida-**Además tampoco a las señoritas Kurosaki les gustaría, ellas quisieran que bajaras para la mesa**

Ichigo suspiro Rikichi tenía la razón Rukia lo patearía y aunque esas veces agradecía el no sentir de la cintura para abajo más sin embargo también le gustaba golpearle en la boca del estómago, ante sus pensamientos y recuerdos comenzó a sudar frio-**Ha creo que tienes razón**

**Le diré a Chad que suba-**Dijo animado Rikichi y salió animado de la recamara

**JAJAJAJA-**Se escuchó una suave risa en dirección de la ventana

Ichigo sabía de quien era esa risa, su corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa sin disimular se formó en sus labios, así que lentamente como esperando que no fuera un espejismo o un juego de su mente, volteo lentamente y fue cuando la vio delicadamente sentada en el ventanal-**Rukia-**Pronuncio Ichigo al verla

Rukia sonrió- **Ha, Ichigo-**Contesto Rukia al escuchar su nombre

Ichigo estaba feliz, tenía una sonrisa grande en la boca y no podía apartar la mirada de Rukia, pues Rukia traía puesto un vestido azul turquesa un poco más arriba de las rodillas, en la falda como una especie de encaje, de tirantes y encima una chaqueta blanca con un collar de un copo de nieve y un murciélago y una pulsera tejida roja en la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se sujetaba al marco del ventanal que daba al aire, para Ichigo era una hermosa imagen pues el astro lunar estaba en su esplendor y daba luz para que pudiera ver su cara y su figura, era una hermosa imagen con un hermoso fondo y muy natural

**Rukia, estas bien?-**Pregunto Ichigo sonrojándose un poco que gracias a la oscuridad de la noche Rukia no lo noto

Rukia se sorprendió a la pregunto de Ichigo, le alegro pero al mismo tiempo le lastimo de cierta manera, ese no era Ichigo Kurosaki no del que ella podía decir que era su amigo-**Veo que a Kurosaki kun le afecto el que me fuera-**Dijo con una cantarina voz con el propósito de molestarle

**Tsk maldita, todavía de que pregunto-**Ni lento ni perezoso contesto Ichigo

**A quien le dice maldita, he cabello de zanahoria?-**Pregunto retadoramente

**A ti ENANA-**Grito el Kurosaki

**Como te atreves a decirme enana, mocoso, podría matarte por tus impertinencias si no me lo tuvieran prohibido-**Grito molesta tanto que no se permitió ver el error que había cometido

**Si no te lo tuvieran prohibido? Quienes?-**Pregunto un sorprendido Ichigo con las pupilas dilatadas y ansioso de obtener una respuesta

Rukia se sorprendió acababa de cometer un gran error e Ichigo Kurosaki no era el tipo de personas que los pasaba por alto, aunque fuera despistado con ese tipo de cosas, ahora tendría que pensar bien su respuesta o esperar ser salvada- **etto…yo…veras Ichigo…**

**NO te metas en lo que no es de tu incumbencia, Kurosaki Ichigo-**Dijo la voz fría de Ulquiorra que llegaba a pararse a un lado de Rukia

**Ulquiorra-**Pronuncio Rukia en un susurro ante la atenta mirada de un molesto peli naranjo

**Tsk que demonizo quieres aquí, Ulquiorra-**Dijo molesto de verle

**No te metas en lo que no te incumbe-**Dijo serio y con mirada retadora pero fría cual tempano de hielo

**Vaya vaya al parecer ahí una pequeña reunión y no fui invitado?-**Pregunto Ishida saliendo de quien sabe donde

**Ishida-**Susurro Rukia con los ojos abiertos

**Ulquiorra por el momento yo me are cargo de Rukia-**Dijo Ishida que con un hábil movimiento la tomo por los hombros y la cargo estilo princesa mientras le enviaba a Ulquiorra una mirada diciéndole que el podría hacerse cargo del error de Rukia

Tan solo con escuchar a Ishida y su mirada supo todo lo que el quería transmitirle y de un salto se acercó a Rukia para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, Ichigo no se lo podía creer estaba besando a Rukia, aun si solo fuera un beso en la mejilla eso le molestaba de sobre manera y aun le molestaba más el hecho de que Rukia se sonrojara pero le diera una dulce sonrisa a ese ser que pareciese un cadáver andante según el, pero no podía hacer nada después de todo Rukia solo trabajaba para el nada mas

**Matta ne, Ulquiorra-**Dijo Rukia mirando como el nombrado saltaba por la ventana

**Ishida ya puedes bajarme-**Dijo Rukia ya repuesta de la escena anterior

**Ha, está bien-**Dijo Ishida un poco sonrojado pro la manera de comportarse para salvar de un descuido a su preciada nakama

**Creo que es hora de que bajes a cenar, Ichigo-**Dijo Rukia con actitud un poco indiferente tratando de que lo sucedido anteriormente fuera pasado por alto

**Ha?-**Pregunto sorprendido Ichigo-** de que demonios hablas Rukia, si tuviera hambre ya habría bajado-**Dijo Ichigo golpeado su colchón con el puño cuando de repente se escuchó el rugir de un estómago hambriento proveniente del peli naranjo

**JAJAJAJAJAJA- **Rukia e Ishida estallaron en risas

**Cállense-**Grito Ichigo sonrojado-**Les digo que se callen-**olvido a exigirles al ver que Rukia se sujetaba el estómago por la risa

**Kurosaki que sensible-**Dijo Ishida entre risas

**Cállate, Ishida-**Exigió Ichigo mirándole a la cara

**Sabes Ichigo, yo…-**Rukia se vio interrumpida por caer al suelo

**RUKIA!-**Grito Ichigo al verla caer al suelo y golpearse la cabeza contra el

Ishida se agacho y logro ver que Rukia estaba consiente pero su mano se movía asiendo movimientos descoordinados, Ishida chasqueo la lengua pero recordó que no estaba solo Ichigo estaba hi, la persona que más se preocupaba por Rukia y dependía de ella estaba ahí sin saber que hacer sin poderse mover y sin tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba y pasaría en un futuro no muy lejano, no tenía tiempo para eso ahora tenía que pensar

**Ishida que sucede?- **Pregunto Ichigo ansioso apoyándose en sus brazos para mirar hacia abajo y poder ver a la Kuchiki

**Solo necesita comer un poco-**Dijo Ishida dándole la espalda a Ichigo y levantando a Rukia en sus brazos

**No me mientas Ishida-**Dijo Ichigo sin creerse lo que su nakama le decía

**Kurosaki, conozco bien los tratamientos de Ulquiorra, lo más seguro es que Rukia haya estado dormida toda la semana lo cual nos dice que no se alimentó y conociendo a Rukia ella quiso venir en el primer momento que despertó-**Dijo Ishida mientras le pasaba a Ichigo el cuerpo de Rukia para que la mantuviera recostada un momento. Rukia estaba consiente así que dirigió sus cansados ojos a Ichigo al mirarlos le dedico una sonrisa débil

**Rukia tienes hambre?-**Pregunto Ichigo mientras la acomodaba en su cama

Rukia movió su cabeza afirmativamente e Ichigo le sonrió todo ante la atente mirada de Ishida que se acomodaba las gafas a su más puro estilo.-**Le pediré a Hanatarō que les suba la cena-**Dijo Ishida antes de salir y retrancarse unos momentos tras la puerta dejando solos a sus amigos peleoneros. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Karin, Yuzu, Rikichi, Hanatarō, Ishida y Chad ante la mirada sorprendida de Ichigo

**Rukia san que quieres para comer, lo que quieras podemos prepararte!-**Exclamo felizmente Hanatarō seguido de la aprobación energética de Rikichi

**No se preocupen toda su comida me gusta-** Dijo Rukia un poco pausada pero sonriente de verlos a todos ahí

**Waaa-**Se escuchó el lloriqueo de Yuzu-** Rukia ne chan gomen ne creí que te habías ido por que nosotras estábamos aquí, gomen ne Rukia ne chan-** Dijo Yuzu corriendo para abrasarla

**Nunca podría hacerlo tú y Karin han sido muy buenas conmigo, son importantes para mí, todos somos amigos-**Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa sincera

**Rukia ne saan-**Dijo Yuzu feliz en un susurro pues Rukia no era de las personas que dijera sus sentimientos pero le parecía muy especial de su parte, todos los presentes sonrieron inclusive Chad y Karin-**Rukia nee chan yo preparare la cena para ti y para Oni chan- **Dijo Feliz saliendo de la habitación y de paso arrastrando a Rikichi, Hanatarō y Chad

**Es bueno que estés aquí Rukia, aquí nadie es rival digno par aun partido-**Dijo Karin simulando su pose indiferente

**Ha-** Respondió Rukia feliz viendo como Karin salía jalando a Ishida consigo, dejando así solos al peli naranja y a la peli negra

**Rukia, estas segura que te sientes bien?-**Pregunto Ichigo teniendo a Rukia aun en sus brazos, cosa por la cual estaba sumamente nervioso

**No tienes de que preocuparte, Ichigo, soy… shi…una Kuchiki-**Dijo con altiveza

**Siempre dices lo mismo y sigo sin entender a qué demonios te refieres-**Contesto Ichigo un poco molesto pues siempre había querido saber más sobre ella cosa difícil si no es que imposible

**Estoy bien-**Contesto Kuchiki como típicamente lo hacía a las preguntas de esa índole

**Ha-** Contesto Ichigo sabiendo que no sacaría más del tema, y algo había intentado en otras ocasiones y siempre era igual

EN ese momento las puertas de la alcoba se abrieron y de nuevo ingresaron todos los habitantes de la casa con bandejas de comida y el carro de servicio, todos tomaron espacio en el piso y tomaron sus respectivas bandejas mientras Rikichi y Hanatarō acomodaban a Ichigo y de paso a Rukia en la cama para darles su bandejas de comida, una vez que subieron el respaldo de la cama de Ichigo se sentaron en le suelo cerrando el círculo listos para comer

**Ittadakimasu...!-**Exclamaron todos al unísono

**No pueden comer en el suelo-**Dijo Rukia intentando moverse de los brazos de Ichigo, lo cual molesto al peli naranjo pues ya estaba más que cómodo

**Vamos Kuchiki san es gusto nuestro-**Dijo Rikichi muy seguro mientras se acomodaba recibiendo la aceptación enérgica de los presente

**Pero..pero ustedes son la hermanas de Ichigo, ustedes deberían comer aquí en la cama-**Dijo Rukia ante la mirada atenta de los presentes que mantenían una gotita en la cien

**Rukia nee chan tu lugar es a un lado de Onii chan-**Dijo Yuzu segura

**Rukia sabias que Ichi nii tenía planeado hacerte una fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños? Inclusive habia invitado a Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki y a esa tal Inoue-** Pregunto Karin divertida

**Ichigo-**Pronuncio Rukia en un susurro buscando la mirada del peli naranjo que estaba sonrojado ocultándolo tras su fleco

**Así es, puesto que no pudiste estar aquí para eso y aprovechando que la vieja cabra no ha llegado aún a Karakura, digamos que esta pequeña comida improvisada es tu celebración-**Dijo divertido Chad

**Chad san como crees que esto pueda hacer feliz a Rukia nea chan-**Dijo Yuzu en reproche

Ichigo entonces recibió en su mente un viejo recuerdo de un niño de ocho años de cabello naranja que corría hacia una hermosa mujer con la misma tonalidad de cabello y que usaba lápiz labial rojo, el niño corría hacia la mujer con una enorme sonrisa y el dijo algo como- **Oka sama esto no puede ser una fiesta para oto san no hay globos ni serpentinas-** Dijo el pequeño asiendo un mohín mientras la mujer lao abrazaba- **Mira Ishida san a llegado, el es el mejor amigo de Oto san y trae a Uryu Kun-**Dijo la mujer señalando a un pequeño y tímido niño de lentes y cabello azul-**Sabes en una celebración lo importante es con quien lo pases no como lo hagan, si tu quieres a esa eso le da mas alegría al corazón-**Le dijo la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa mientras señalaba a un hombre grande y peludo que salía a abrazar al otro hombre flaco y de elntes y lo tomaba por los hombros mientras el niño sonreía dándole la razón a la mujer

**Yuzu en una celebración lo importante es con quien lo pases no como lo hagan, eso le da más alegría al corazón-**Dijo Ichigo con melancolía pero una sonrisa sincera

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Ichigo, no eran su estilo, pero fueron agradables y más bienvenido de el todos asintieron dándole la razón a Ishida se le lleno la cabeza de aquel recuerdo y no pudo evitar suspirar ante aquella imagen y recordar las palabras de aquella bella mujer y de aquel intolerante niño-**Bien es momento de comer!-**Dijo Ishida y todos comenzaron a comer entre risas, platicas y sobre todo peleas hasta que llego al hora de que Ishida se fuera, Hanatarō y Rikichi recogieron sus cosas mientras que Chad e Ishida llevaban a las niñas a dormir pues se quedaron dormidas en el suelo mientras Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron dormidos en la cama para que después Rukia fuera llevada a su habitación sin despertar a Ichigo.

El tiempo paso sin permiso alguno ya todos descansaban o almenas eso parecía ser, pues en el estudio Rukia caminaba silenciosamente dejando una nota en el escritorio con uno de sus típicos dibujos y que decía algo como Gracias por todo-Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia salió de la mansión y dio una última mirada a la casa para darse la vuelta y comenzar acorrer. Sin saber que en el cielo dos sombras la observaban

**La apariencia encaja, 113. La razón neuronal adjunta, 88.5…Hablas enserio realmente esta en un Gigai, pensé que la información de la agencia era inservible, Kuchiki Rubia te encontramos-**Dijo burlesca una de las sombras

Se oculta detrás de su oba san mirando hacia los lados como paranoica, saca una mano con una banderita blanca** que les pareció? Se aceptan criticas tomatazos y metadas de ma..ok no bueno si si es su deseo por tardarme taaanto, pero como ta dije tenia escrito el cap pero murió junto a mi especial por el cumple de Rukia, y después estuve mala, creo soy la única psicópata que come helado a las tres de la mañana en la calle, pero en fin díganme les gusto? Nos estamos acercando cada ves mas a las revelaciones, pueden quedar un poco confundidos pero en el próximo se revelara un gran misterio bwajajajajaja y me dirijire un poco al anime ese será mi base, bien ya todo espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo..Nos vemos después**

**No se olviden pasarla bien y visitarnos en la página de Facebook Enciclopedia Shinigami Golden  
Yukary chan les dice Matta ne! ^~^ **


	7. Chapter 7Las flechas de un Quincy

INVALIDO, LISIADO PERO VIVO, APRENDE A VIVIR

Cap.3 Las flechas de un Quincy vuelan por aquellos a quienes quieren proteger

**DISCLEIMER:**** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros (que no sea esa maldita perr…etto digo Inoue san XD)**

**Negritas (dentro del texto): Diálogos de los personajes**

**Advertencia: Este fic es un AU, puede contener un ligero cambio en la personalidad o apariencia de los personajes**

**Minna san, antes que nada gracias por entrar a leer este cap. arigatou, no había actualizado por…bueno eso dejémoslo abajo!..jejejje…no les aburro vamos con los reviews:**

**Kawai-Maria:**** jejeje discúlpame el retraso! U,u  
Traigo este cap, espero te guste, tendrás que esperar para ver que ve Ulquiorra aquí! ;) bwahahahah..ok no…no me acosaste u,u…espero te guste este cap. Gracias! **

**Fatima-chan: ****Discúlpame por acerté pensar eso, ahora debes creer que si lo he abandonado pero no, lo siento tuve algunos problemillas…jejejeje Yo amo a Ulquiorra también!...espero te guste este cap. Gracias!**

**Kuchiki Rukia, te encontramos!-** Exclamo aquella masculina y violenta voz. Mientras que a poca distancia Rukia daba inicio a su huida, alejándose así de la mansión Kurosaki

Rukia corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, una frente a otra sin parar, acompañada de la fresca brisa que la noche ofrecía, sumergida en sus pensamientos se movía sin detenerse sin fijar su vista en algo o sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Dentro de su mente comenzó a recordar aquellos gratos y extraños recuerdos y a los humanos que formaron parte de ellos, Yuzu, Karin, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Ishida, Hanatarō, Rikichi, Isshin, Mizuo, Kunieda e Ichigo. Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos pasaron por su mente en especial el de cierto peli naranjo. _Si eventualmente debo dejar este lugar. Entonces todo esto no será más que trabas…comprensión, amistad, la sensación de acercamiento. Cosas tan molestas. Ninguna de estas son emociones necesarias para la muerte. Eres un desastre Kuchiki Rukia. Después de todo, me he envuelto en este mundo más de la cuenta…_

**YYYES!-** Se escuchó el grito de aquella masculina y violenta vos, que le saco de sus pensamientos. Provocando que Rukia se detuviera y sus pupilas se dilataran, para girar y mirar sobre el poste que se encontraba arriba de ella -** Así que ya lo entendiste!-** Dijo la masculina voz mientras sacaba una katana y el filo brillaba a la altura de la luna. La misma que alumbro para poder ver a el dueño de aquella feroz voz. Un hombre alto; con apariencia peligrosa y ruda; Musculoso; Ojos pequeños color café; Cabello largo color rojo carmesí en una coleta alta; en su frente unos extraños lentes negros y gruesos; Muñequeras negras; con unos extraños tatuajes sobre su frente llegando a sus ojos; su vestimenta un shihakusho negro y una katana al costado de su cinturon

**Bueno…Para decirlo de otra manera, debido a que estuviste de este lado mucho tiempo, tuviste que vivir un poco más…¡Rukia!- ** Grito el pelirrojo con la katana en alto y mostrando una sonrisa amenazante

**Renji…¡¿Abarai Renji?!-** Pregunto Rukia, aun inmóvil y con las pupilas dilatadas mirando como Renji saltaba del poste, donde se mantenía, listo para atacarle empuñando su katana con ambas manos directo a Rukia. Justo a tiempo Rukia logro apartarse hacia atrás y que la katana pasara entre sus rodillas con una especie de luz verde. Mientras Renji mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad y Rukia sudaba un poco debido a la impresión

**Tenías a dos perseguidores de la Sociedad de Almas acercándose detrás de ti, y ¡¿estabas tan perdida entre tus pensamientos que no te percataste hasta que hable?!-** Renji escupió su pregunta con sarna mientras dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura altiva provocando que Rukia temblara ante su presencia-** No me importa que estes en cuerpo falso, en estos últimos dos o tres meses…Te has vuelto demasiado compasiva- **Renji dijo con enojo mientras levantaba su katana, que despidió cierta energia, del asfalto estrellado por el contacto leve, para llevarla y apoyarla en su varonil hombro, -**Escúpelo, Rukia…¡¿Dónde está el humano que se llevó tus poderes?!- **Pregunto irguiéndose, asiendo evidente la estatura superior frente al delicado cuerpo de Rukia, mientras este miraba altivamente a la peli negra

**¡¿De que estas hablando?!...no porque me encuentre en un cuerpo falso significa que ya no tengo poderes-**Dijo defendiéndose ante el escrutinio del peli rojo-** Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que el que supuestamente lo tomo es un humano?-** Dijo Rukia sin miedo alguno ante el peli rojo

**Es humano…-** Dijo serio sorprendiendo a Rukia-** De otra manera tu…¡No tendrías esa estúpida expresión humana en el rostro!- **Exclamo enfurecido mirando fijamente y con recelo a Rukia, la cual sus pupilas se dilataron aún mas.- **Solamente eres otra chica del Rukongai como yo. Y aun así fuiste lo bastante afortunada para ser tomada por la Noble Casa de los Kuchiki…¡Con todo ese dinero y esfuerzo gastado en ti, ¿no se supone que te convertirías en una de los de la elite?!- **Dijo caminando a un lado, con su espada desfundada al hombro- **¡¿He?!- **Protesto volteando a señalarle con un dedo- **¡ERES KUCHIKI RUKIA; MALDICION, No hay forma de que esa expresión humana sea correcta!...No es así, Capitán Kuchiki?- **Exclamo molesto mientras miraba más allá del hombro de Rukia

Las pupilas de Rukia volvieron a dilatarse tras escuchar a Renji y una sombra apareció, a poca distancia, detrás de ella asiéndole voltear medio cuerpo y mirar de quien se tratase- **Byakuya…Nii sama-**Exclamo Rukia sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba. Un hombre alto; Delgado; piel pálida; ojos violáceos; de entrecejo fruncido; aspecto severo y despreciativo; mirada frívola; cabello largo y de color negro; en su cabello un accesorio de color blanco que distribuye algunos de los mechones de pelo sobre la frente o dispuestos sobre su sien derecha; su vestimenta un shihakusho negro; mitones en sus manos; una larga bufanda verde claro y una katana al costado de su cintiuron.

**Rukia- ** Pronuncio como un susurro sin siquiera fijar la vista en la peli negra que volteada de cuerpo entero no escucho el ruido de la katana de Renji, si no fue hasta que estaba a punto de rozar su pie que se percató del ataque del peli rojo que esquivo con maestría aun así roso su mejilla, provocando que derrapara y tuviera que detenerse con las palmas de sus manos y los pies sobre el asfalto.

**La trasferencia de poderes a un humano es un delito grave, ya sabes-**Exclamo Renji mientras giraba hacia el filo de su espada para Rukia la cual sentada en el piso sangraba de la mejilla- **Dejarnos la ejecución a nosotros en lugar de a los cuerpo de corrección fue probablemente la decisión más amable del jefe…Ahora dinos la ubicación, Rukia- **Pronuncio el peli rojo mientras apuntaba su katana a le peli negra-**Estamos aquí… para capturarte…Y matar al humano que tomo tus poderes. No le protejas-**Advirtió Renji preparándose para tacar, mientras Rukia se ponía en pie y la sangre se regaba. Rukia comenzó a caminar en reversa sin mirar atrás y tratando de advertir hiso movimientos del peli rojo que le seguía de cerca para atacar,-** Te diste cuenta, ¿no?. No esquivaste mis primeros ataques, yo quise que los esquivaras, pero la siguiente no sucederá- **Advirtió listo para atacar, mientras los dos avanzaban ante la atenta mirada del peli negro.

Renji lanzo su golpe pero Rukia ágilmente pudo saltar por arriba de su katana y su hombro, una vez saltándolo con su mano se impulsó antes de tocar el piso y girar de nuevo pero no contaba con la velocidad de Renji pues este fue más rápido en adivinar sus movimientos y saltar, cuando Rukia se impulsó y cayó al piso de pie, inmediatamente Renji cayo con el aire y la golpeo provocando que Rukia rodara por el piso golpeándose hasta que tuvo la suficiente fuerza para impulsarse con su mano y caer de cuclillas, pewro el movimiento brusco provoco un fuerte dolor en su hombro tnato que tuvo que volver a colocarse en cuclillas sujetándose con dolor

**Bien, ahora…-**Dijo Renji mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Rukia que parecía darse por vencida, se acercó hasta ella para darle el golpe de gracia, preparo su katana, apunto a Rukia, cuando estaba por lanzar su ataque diviso en la hija de su espada un halo de luz azul, rápidamente se hiso a un lado y el halo de luz, semejante a una flecha, paso peligrosamente a su costado. Rukia abrió grande los ojos y su respiración se agito, por su parte Renji miraba enojado a la sombra que se acercaba a ellos

**Dos hombres armados atacando a una chica desarmada algo nada agradable de presenciar. Realmente no me gustan este tipo de cosas-** Dijo la masculina sombra, aquella voz bien conocida por Rukia

**Puedes vernos…¿Quién demonios eres tú?- **Exigió molesto y con su sonrisa sádica el peli rojo

**Solo un compañero de trabajo-**Dijo la sombra acomodándose sus gafas

**¿Compañero de trabajo?**- Pregunto Renji evidentemente no satisfecho con la respuesta

**Uno que odia a tu especie-** Dijo segura la voz de la sombra asiendo que el peli negro que se mantenía absorto, hasta ahora llamo su atención

**¡¿Ishida?!- **exclamo Rukia sujetando su hombro y levantándose mientras miraba al peli azul sujetarse las gafas-** ¡¿Porque estás aquí?!-** grito exigiendo uan respuesta dele peli azul

**Creo que ya sabes porque, Rukia, puedes ser muy terca-** Le respondió Ishida seriamente pero sin fijarse tanto en ella, se acercó y de su bolsa saco un curita con la animación de un conejo y se lo puso en la mejilla que le sangraba.- **No hay de qué preocuparse-** Dijo Ishida regalándole una ligera sonrisa y mirando como los ojos de Rukia regaban una silenciosa lagrima

**Te dije…¿Quién demonios, eres tú?...Bueno si no tienes deseos de responder , está bien. Te matare a ti primero!- **Exclamo Renji mientras le apuntaba con la punta de su katana y sonreía habitualmente de sacarrona forma

**¡Espera Renji!...el no forma parte de esto-** Pidió Rukia mientras se ponía frente a Ishida a modo de protección

**¡¿De qué estás hablando?!...Te daré tu respuesta, Solo soy un compañero del trabajo, de Rukia. Uno que odia a tu especia, eso es todo-** Ishida contesto serio y sin inmutarse

**Yo no llamo a eso una respuesta-** Insistió Renji ya cabreado

Ishida bajo la cabeza y medito por un segundo su respuesta-** Me llamo Ishida Uryū. Gusto en conocerte **

**¿Hee?...Que Pasa contigo?-**Pregunto algo extrañado Renji que en ningún momento bajaba la guardia

**Nada, solo pensé en que inclusive alguien de tu raza, Querría saber el nombre del hombre que le derroto.-**Exclamo Ishida tranquilamente mientras se subía las gafas a su estilo

Renji comenzó a temblar y una sádica sonrisa, aún más grande, se formó en su rostro, mientras miraba a Ishida con desdén- ¡**ESO ES…VOY A MATARTE!  
**

**Renji, te lo pido, él no tiene nada que ver en esto!-** Llamo Rukia acercándose a Renji- **Te lo ruego, por favor**

Renji miro un momento a Rukia para ver sus cristalinos ojos- **Tsk no interfieras Rukia-**Dijo altaneramente.

Renji tomo su espada listo para atacar, se acercó corriendo a Ishida y blandió su espada, por suerte Ishida lo esquivo por poco, pues rasgo parte de su camisa y escurrió un poco de su se sangre, pero Renji se movió rápido y apareció por detrás de el sorprendiéndole pero subestimando su velocidad, pues apenas si la katana de Renji le rozo la espalda.

**Vamos chico, será aburrido, tener que matarte sin que te defiendas, acaso solo eres palabrería?-** Escupió con sarna mientras suspiraba aburrido

**Si quieres ver mi poder, entonces te lo mostrare-** Espeto Ishida seriamente levantando su mano derecha en la que llevaba una pulsera con un dije que se ilumino y en cuestión de segundos apareció un arco en su mano. Un arco en como formado una cruz de cinco puntas, rodeado por un hexágono pequeño central con puntas en cada arista y de color azul**- Licht Regen!**- Exclamo Ishida y una ráfaga de flechas azules salió disparada hacia Renji que le tomó por sorpresa asiendo que dos flechas se clavaran en su pierna y sangrara- **Ahora dime, quien es pura palabrería?**

**¡Maldición!..¿Qué demonios es ese poder?- **exclamo Renji un poco adolorido

**Esa cruz de cinco puntas, es la sagrada cruz de los Quincy!- **Intervino Byakuya que se mantenía serio y sin abrir los ojos

**¿Quincy?-** Pregunto Renji crédulo

**Luchan contra los Hollow, pero a diferencia de nosotros, no les purifican, les destruyen por completo, se creían extintos pues hace doscientos años la Sociedad de Almas los elimino en la guerra, o eso parecía-** Explico Byakuya con su seriedad inquebrantable y con los ojos cerrados

**¿Vaya debería sentirme honrado por eso?- **Exclamo molesto el peli azul

**Jajajaja ¡Ya veo, así que de ahí proviene tu odio por nosotros!-** Exclamo Renji entre risas

**¿Te tardaste tanto en descifrarlo?- ** Exclamo burlesco Ishida ajustándose las gafas con su mano libre

**Tú, mocoso te hubieras quedado en casa, antes de enfrentarte a Renji Abarai!- ** Dijo Renji entre risas y listo para tacar de nuevo

Ishida disparo dos flechas directo al torso de Renji, las cuales esquivo con facilidad y por su velocidad llego tras de el golpeando la parte baja de Ishida, el cual salió volando unos metros y se detuvo al chocar con la barda de una casa cercana con dificultades se levantó y disparo una ráfaga de flechas hacia Renji que al ser demasiadas no pudo evitar y tres se clavaron en su brazo izquierdo asiendo que sangrara. La sangre manchaba el piso de la ciudad, el sol aun dormía, la Luna brillaba intensamente, alumbrando la batalla pareja que debatían el peli rojo y el peli azul.

**Bien, basta de jueguitos-**Dijo Renji furioso y jadeando por la batalla, algunos de sus cabellos salían de su coleta. Tomo su espada y con su otra mano la poso por arriba de la cuchilla y debajo de la empuñadura - **¡Aúlla, Zabimaru¡…mira allá. Lo que hay enfrente de ti, abre tus ojos y cae sobre tu presa!-** Exclamo Renji mientras pasaba la mano por la hoja de la katana. Al llegar al final la Katana se había trasformado, ahora era mucho más grande y como si estuviera separada, por varias hojas gruesas.

Ishida no se sorprendió en absoluto de la apariencia de su Katana y Renji no lo esperaba de todas maneras, pero Renji ataco antes de lo que Ishida lo había planeado, como si de un látigo se tratase la katana se estiro dividida por partes y casi logra derribar a Ishida por suerte Rukia que se había mantenido alejada, le derribo justo a tiempo para que no le diese. Ishida que estaba aún en el suelo pensaba reprocharle a Rukia su acción cuando volteo a mirarle

**Las flechas de un Quincy vuelan por aquellos a quienes quiero proteger.-** Le dijo Rukia mientras le extendía una mano y le ayudaba en ponerse en pie. Ishida acepto su mano con una amplia sonrisa y ambos se pusieron en guardia. Renji sonrió secarronamente al ver la acción preparo su Katana para otro ataque,

Renji lazo su Katana con una amplia sonrisa sádica, Rukia e Ishida esperaban el ataque listos, pero segundos antes de que el impacto llegara Rukia volvió a empujar fuera a Ishida.- **Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡con luz, divide esto en seis!-** Grito Rukia mientras señalaba con su dedo a Ishida en el piso, seis planos rectangulares de luz le encerraron por su cintura, rodeándole e inmovilizándole. Asi de esta manera ella recibió el ataque de Renji el cual cruzo la mitad de su torso asiéndola caer de rodillas y que la sangre se esparciera, brincando un poco a la cara de Ishida que estaba inmovilizado con las pupilas dilatadas. Renji solo miro a un costado molesto y algo molesto.

**¡Rukia!-**Grito desesperado Ishida, pero sus quejas se vieron interrumpidas pues Renji le dio una patada en el estomago

**¡Tsk mocoso, respeta las decisiones!- **Grito molesto Renji y después se acercó a Rukia, su cuerpo se encontraba chorreando un poco de sangre, inmóvil y sus hermosos ojos carentes de brillo alguno. Renji tomo su cuerpo de su ropa y la arrastro por el suelo, provocando que la acera se tiñera de rojo, se acercó a Byakuya que con un extraño guante rojo con una calavera envuelta en llamas azules, con su mano logro pasar su cuerpo, ante la mirada desesperada de Ishida, fue como si sacara otra Rukia de Rukia, pero esa con una vestimenta como de muerto, blanca.

**Es momento de irnos, Renji, que el cuerpo de ejecución se encargue de el humano-** Dijo serio Byakuya, mientras dejaba caer a al Rukia con ropa sobre la acera, la que pareciera ser el cuerpo sin vida de Rukia

Renji se acercó a la nada empuño su katana al aire y de su alrededor emergió una aura roja y clavo su katana a la nada para girarla. Frente a el apareció una vieja puerta al estilo occidental y se abrió, de ella salieron tres mariposas negras los ambos se encaminaron a la puerta llevando consigo el cuerpo de Rukia, la puerta se cerró, dejando atrás a Ishida y el mundo humano.

Era de mañana el sol no resplandecía, extrañamente la brisa era presente en la mañana, Ichigo Kurosaki abrió los ojos y miro el techo de su recamara, miro por el ventanal, las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero sabía que estaba lloviendo, escuchaba el agua golpear su gran ventanal, algo no le gustaba, Rukia ya debería haber abierto sus cortinas, además hacia frio, le dolerían un poco los huesos y Rukia tendría ya que haberlo tapado adecuadamente, algo no estaba bien, ella no había pisado su habitación el podía saberlo por cómo estaban las cosas

**¡Rukia!-**Llamo Ichigo sin obtener respuesta alguna, de ninguna persona-**¡Rukia!-**Grito de nuevo, lo mismo ninguna respuesta, algo le preocupo, aunque no era su estilo se desesperó. Intento bajar solo de la cama pero en su intento solo cayo precipitadamente al suelo, lastimándose pero no le importó, se acercó arrastrándose a la silla de ruedas y con ayuda de sus brazos pudo subir, aunque ahora sudaba debido al esfuerzo, el frio había quedado atrás, con sus manos movió su silla, salió de su recamara y se aventuró en el pasillo, las cortinas estaban cerradas, ni Hanatarō ni Rikichi estaban por lo visto Chad tampoco, Se acercó a la habitación destinada para Rukia, toco la puerta. NO hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar, la misma respuesta nula. Abrió la puerta y entro, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. El cuarto de la Kuchiki estaba vacío, ni una cama, ni un sofá, nada, absolutamente nada. La respiración de Ichigo se aceleró al ver el cuarto vacío.

**¡RUKIA!- **Grito con desesperación se adentró más en la habitación, no había nada, nadie, todo estaba vacío. Ichigo salió abruptamente de la habitación en su desesperación intento bajar por las escaleras, pero cayo, rodo por las escaleras hasta precipitarse al suelo de la planta baja. Laso un alarido de dolor pero con sus brazos logro ponerse boca abajo y aun con el moretón que ahora tenía en las costillas, en la cara también, se arrastró hasta llegar al pasillo que lleva al estudio, la cocina y demás

**¡Rukia!-** Llamo de nuevo con desesperación, de igual manera no obtuvo respuesta- **Rukia- **Llamo en un susurro manteniendo sus ojos sin brillo y quedándose en el suelo.

_**Sale lentamente detrás de su confundida oba san y saca una banderita blanca **_

_**-Chan chan chan…soy mala con Ichigo! D:**_

_**Pero era necesario para la historia, espero les guste, discúlpenme por las faltas pero tuve unos problemillas, prometo seguir con la historia, espero sea de su agrado si es así déjenme un comentario si no también se aceptan de todo! :D  
Gracias por leer espero te haya gustado!**_

_**No se olviden pasarla bien y visitarnos en la página de Facebook Enciclopedia Shinigami Golden**_

_**Yukary chan les dice Matta ne! ^~^**_


	8. Chapter 8 La verdad

**INVALIDO, LISIADO PERO VIVO, APRENDE A VIVIR**

**Cap.8 La verdad**

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros (que no sea esa maldita perr…etto digo Inoue san XD)**

**Negritas (dentro del texto): Diálogos de los personajes**

**Advertencia: Este fic es un AU, puede contener un ligero cambio en la personalidad o apariencia de los personajes**

**¡Rukia!-**Llamo con desespero-**¡Rukia¡-**Llamo de nuevo con desesperación .

Silencio, solo eso había, nadie respondía a su llamado, la casa estaba sola solo el estaba ahí y de que servía? Un lisiado, incapaz de moverse por si mismo, pero no era que solo era un lisiado, desde el momento que Rukia apareció en su vida aquel día la había cambiado, le había dado algo de importancia y fuera de su monotonía, no le tenía compasión por ser un lisiado, eso le gustaba, sonaría masoquista pero le gustaba ser retado y solo ella lo había hecho, solo ella lo había logrado, dándole más que un rival, también una amiga, Rukia se había convertido, sin quererlo, en alguien importante para el y para su familia y amigos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo pelearan como niños pequeños así era su relación y aun así, Rukia siempre fue un enigma, nunca dijo nada de su pasado, solo dos personas estaban a su lado antes de que el la conociera, Ishida y Ulquiorra, inimaginable que ellos le revelaran algo de la peli negra sin su consentimiento. Pero ese ahora no era el punto, ella lo había abandonado se había marchado sin decir una palabra, es más se habría marchado? , algo en el se lo decía. Rukia Kuchiki se ha ido.

¡**Haaaaaaaaaaaaa**!-Un grito desesperado salió de su garganta, ni siquiera podía levantarse del suelo, estaba adolorido en el abdomen por el esfuerzo de bajar a rastras-**Rukia-**Menciono en un susurro con la mirada pérdida para quedarse un rato más en el frio suelo al grado de quedarse dormido en su desesperación y vacío, que más podía hacer?, nada

Con pesadez y sin la mínima intención de hacerlo abrió los ojos dejando que su mirada ocre viera un diferente panorama, su cuarto, estaba recostado en su cama-¿**Un…sueño?-**Se preguntó así mismo-**No fue demasiado real para que fuera un sueño-**Se dijo mirando a todos lados tanto como su condición se lo permitiera

**Vaya vaya, Kurosaki san, Veo que ya despertaste-**Dijo una extraña y alegre voz masculina, la cual provoco un sobresalto en Ichigo que incansable con la mirada buscaba a su dueño

**¿Quién eres tu?-**Pregunto con rabia, tal vez el tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Rukia. Pudo escuchar el ruido de sus zapatos en el suelo acercándose a el, de momento el respaldo de su cama fue levantado

**Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, es un placer, Kurosaki san -**Dijo en un tono burlesco

Ichigo levanto la mirada hacia el dueño de esa burlona voz, sentado justo en el marco de la ventana estaba un hombre alto, ojos grisáceos y cabello corto color beige con un mechón algo grueso en su frente. vestido con un kimono verde y sombrero a rayas blancas y verdes y un abrigo de tonalidad verde oscuro y sandalias de madera estilo japonesas. Con un bastón de madera que balanceaba para su distracción.

**¿Creo que lo que tu buscabas es eso no, Kuroskai san?-**Pregunto Urahara mientras señalaba un lugar con su bastón mientras escondía la vista bajo su sombrero

Ichigo siguió con la mirada el lugar señalado por el peli beige y se quedó atónito, la reparación le faltaba, lagrimas silenciosas escurrieron por su mejilla, un vacío se formó en su pecho, pero a la vez podía escuchar su corazón en sus oídos y su latir desenfrenado, parte de su alma se partía en pedazos, tenía ganas de gritar pero su voz no salía, su mirada se volvió intermitente veía al peli beige en la ventana y sus dilatadas pupilas regresaban al lugar señalado. Una silla, una silla fue lo que señalo, en esa silla se encontraba Rukia, no no era Rukia, era el cuerpo de Rukia, su cuerpo envuelto en sangre, el bello color de su vestido, un presente de Yuzu, ahora no se podía apreciar el color de la sangre ya seca lo opaco, su mirada no tenía brillo estaba perdida, su boca entreabierta y seca, dejaba ver un daño en su cuerpo, golpes y moretones

**¡¿Maldito, que le has hecho a Rukia?!-**Grito con sarna mientras con desesperación intentaba bajar de su cama

**Kurosaki san-**Llamo el peli beige-**Si vuelves a bajar de tu cama de esa manera te lastimaras**

**Rukia, Rukia-**Era todo lo que pronunciaba-**No, ella no puede…Que mierda le hiciste a Rukia?-**Le grito al peli beige que no se movía de la ventana

**Kurosaki san, cálmate- **Pidió Urahara

**¿Qué me calme?, como mierda quieres que me calme, ¿qué demonios el hiciste?-**Exigió saber mientras las lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos

Urahara se levantó del marco de la ventana y camino hacia Ichigo que le miraba con el más puro odio. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar a Ichigo una débil flecha azul paso por en medio asiendo que Urahara tuviera que retroceder y sujetar su sombrero para que este no cayera.

**Ha pasado tiempo, Ishida san-**Comento Urahara desde su posición escondiendo su mirada bajo su ladeado sombrero verde

Ichigo dirigió sus pupilas hacia la ventana, justo cerca del marco se encontraba Ishida con las ropas ropas blancas desgarradas llenas de sangre y cubiertas de lodo y con su arco apuntando hacia Urahara, la mano de Ishida temblaba por lo visto no se encontraba en buen estado

**¿A qué has venido, Urahara san?, no era necesario que trajeras el cuerpo aquí, podías llevarlo a mi casa-**Menciono Ishida agotado

**¿Ishida?-**Pregunto sin entender las palabras de su amigo peli azul-**¿De qué demonios hablas Ishida?-**Pregunto con desesperación

Ishida solo cerro los ojos con frustración, el no quería que su amigo se enterase de esa forma, aun no bajaba su arco contra Urahara se acercó al cuerpo de Rukia y le dio una última mirada**-Gomen ne, Rukia-**Dijo en un susurro aun audible para los demás

**Urahara san-**Llamo el peli azul bajando su arco**-Rukia no lo hubiera querido así-**Menciono haciendo desaparecer su arco

**¿Y que hay de lo que Kurosaki san quiere?-**Pregunto el peli beige con gesto serio

**Ichigo-**Llamo Ishida sorprendiendo al Kurosaki, ya que pocas veces se refería a el tan despreocupadamente-**Esto no es Rukia-**Le informo el peli azul

**¿A que te refieres con que esto no s Rukia?, ¿Donde…donde esta Rukia?-**Pregunto con un poco de esperanza de que la morena no estuviera mal

**Gigai-**Menciono el peli beige

**¿Gigai?-**Pregunto el Kurosaki sine entender a que se referían

**Un gigai, es un cuerpo falso-**Menciono Ishida

**¿Quieres decir que eso no es Rukia?-**Pregunto Ichigo esperanzado

**Ichigo-**Llamo Ishida en tono serio mientras mantenía la mirada en el piso-**Tu sabes que Rukia no es una humana, no?**-Pregunto Ishida

**No no es humana, es como tu Ishida-**Menciono Ichigo

**Te equivocas-**Dijo Urahara sorprendiendo a Ichigo**-Kuchiki san, es una shinigami-**Afirmo en tono serio

Shinigami, esa simple palabra retumbo en sus oídos, no era posible que existiera un shinigami, ellos no existían o si?, tal vez para alguna deidad pero en si no, o si?, una Dios de la muerte?, Rukia no podía serlo o si?

**Kurosaki san, se que es difícil de creer. Sin embargo, esto es verdad-**Dijo Urahara dándole la vista a Ichigo

**Veras Kurosaki san, para que Kuchiki san, pudiera estar aquí y ser vista como una persona normal necesitaba un gigai, un cuerpo falso, eso le permitía que los demás le vieran aunque no tuvieran reatsu, energía espiritual, debido a eso yo fabrique este gigai para ella-**Explico Urahara

Ichigo entendía lo que era la energía espiritual, Ishida se lo había explicado cuando le mostro que era una cosa o ser llamada Quincy, al el contarlo que desde pequeño podía ver espíritus, pero Rukia también lo tenía?, esperen un shinigami?, que se supone que hacia un shinigami en el mundo Humano?

**Veo que estas un poco confundido-**Dijo burlesco Urahara**-Así que déjame explicarte. En este mundo, hay dos tipos de almas, Los primeros llamados "plus", espíritus comunes como los que sueles ver. Los otros son llamados Hollow atacan a vivos y a muertos indiscriminadamente y comen sus almas-**Explico Urahara con un tono burlesco**-Los shinigamis tienen dos tipos de trabajos, Uno mandar a los "plus" a la sociedad de almas con el konsoh y dos matar a los Hollow y purificarles, mas sin embargo los shinigamis solo purifican sus actos como Hollow no como humanos, si fuiste una Perona mala vas al infierno sin poder evitarlo-**Explico Urahara en tono más serio

**La Sociedad de Almas o Mundo de los Espíritus Muertos, es el mundo donde van los espíritus de los muertos, En este lugar habitan y gobiernan los Shinigamis, los encargados de enviar allí al resto de almas y mantener el orden y equilibrio del Universo. -**Explico Ishida que miraba que Ichigo estaba un poco confundido

**¿Entonces Rukia regreso a su hogar?-**Pregunto Ichigo con un deje de tristeza, para el su mansión junto a sus amigos y su familia seria el lugar de Rukia un bello hogar para todos, muy loco pero perfecto.

**No exactamente-**Menciono Urahara

**¿Entonces donde esta Rukia?-**Pregunto aún más curioso, tal vez podría hacerla volver, le daría doble sueldo y la dejaría tener a ese estúpido deforme conejo

**Kurosaki san, es más fácil que mires esto-**Menciono Urahara apartándose a un lado y reproduciendo algo en su dvd

Rukia estaba ahí siendo atacada por dos hombres un peli negro y un peli rojo. Ichigo sintió odiarles en esos momentos mirando como atacaban a Rukia sin ningún miramiento, pero, hubo una cosa que dijo el peli rojo que llamo su atención "_Escúpelo, Rukia…¡¿Dónde está el humano que se llevó tus poderes?!"_. Poderes?, que poderes?. Ichigo no lo entendía y tampoco le importaba mucho ver a Rukia en esas condiciones le desgastaba sentía que su corazón se detenía, un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar y hablar, se sentía impotente al verla ser atravesada por la espada del peli rojo y el peli azul en el suelo. Ahora entendía el aspecto de Ishida su desaparición pero había cosas que no podía resolver aun. Pero no podía parar sin darse cuenta lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y fue como si algo dentro suyo se rompiera en partes. Volvió a sentir aquella sensación de lluvia en su interior.

El video termino con la partida de los tres y dejando un gran silencio en la habitación del peli naranja. Los tres hombres se mantenían en mirar el suelo de la habitación. Ichigo mas perdido en sus sentimientos que nadie, ese vacío, ese vacío lo conocía muy bien

**¿Entonces…Ru…Rukia esta..m…muerta?-**Pregunto el Kurosaki con algo de esperanza vacía-¿**A que se referían con **_**el trasmitirle poderes a un humano es ilegal?-**_Pregunto Ichigo intercalando miradas entre Urahara e Ishida

**¿Recuerdas la vez que Rukia apareció en tu vida?...aquella noche lluviosa donde tu te interpusiste para que el Hollow no la matara por la espalda, cuando en realidad todo era parte de Rukia-**Nombro el peli azul mientras intentaba ajustarse sus lentes cosa inútil pues ya no los tenia

Ichigo recordó la escena, como la olvidaría? Eso jamás. Acababa de despedir a la persona que debía encargarse de el, era un verdadero fastidio, no sabía hacer nada por ella menos por el no pensaba tener trabajando a una mujer que no hacia su trabajo, decidió despedirla y siendo el día de descanso de Chad no había nadie más en la casa, así que decidió buscar algo de comer por su propia cuenta, saliendo a la calle, con bastantes dificultades, logro conseguir algo pero la noche callo sobre el y no le era tan fácil regresar, poca gente había ya en las calles. Cuando sus manos se impulsaron para dar al vuelta miro una enorme bestia, según el, un Hollow que estaba a punto de atravesar con sus largas y afiliadas garras, a cierta despreocupada chica de cabellos negros y complexión menuda. Que caminaba despreocupada no mirando el peligro tras su espalda-¡**Cuidado!-**Había gritado el peli naranja mientras se interponía para que el Hollow lo apuñalara a el en lugar de a la peli negra. Ichigo sintió su cálida sangre escurrir por su cuerpo y su vista se nublo. No supo más. Al día siguiente había despertado .con una gran dolor de cabeza y confundido pensando que todo eso había sido solo un sueño, después de todo se acercaba esa fecha, solo eso debía ser, como de costumbre Chad entro lo saludo y vistió informándole que ya había llamado para conseguir un remplazo para la nueva chica o chico que trabajaría para el-**Las entrevistas serán después de almorzar-**Dijo el moreno llevándolo al comedor. La entrevistas pasaron rápido y aburridas para colmo su padre había llegado acompañado de sus hermosas hermanas gemelas y como de costumbre su vieja cabra insistía en que debía ser una chica hermosa dispuesta a hacer todo por su jefe, pero todas eran poco para el gran Kurosaki Ichigo y la última chica en ser entrevistada Rukia Kuchiki había armado tal teatro que convenció a Isshin y Yuzu enseguida y el no tuvo tiempo a reprochar pues aquella chica era la de sus sueños de anoche. Que mierda sucedía?, no lo sabía pero ella trabajaría para el. Así empezó todo

**Kurosaki san-**Llamo el peli beige-**Aquella vez te llevaste gran parte de lso poderes de Rukia san, mas sin embargo ella aun podía pelear no podía abrir una puerta su mundo pero podía pelear, sin embargo quedarse a tu lado hiso que tu absorbieras todos sus poderes hasta llegar al momento de no poder más y no tenerlos completamente. Tu eres ahora un Shinigami sustituto.-**Explico el peli Beige ante el asombro del peli naranja que seguía con las pupilas dilatadas

**Esa es la verdad, lo siento Kurosaki-**Dijo Ishida antes de caer desmayado

**Chan..chan..chan les ha gustado?...espero que si por favor déjenme sus opiniones en un review si? ;) no sean malos…para que les suba el próximo. Espero les baya bien**

**Matta ne les dice Yukary chan ^~^/**


	9. Chapter 9Un recuerdo una determinacion

INVALIDO, LISIADO PERO VIVO, APRENDE A VIVIR

Cap. 9 Un recuerdo hace una determinación

**Bien bien antemano gracias por entrar a leer esta porquería que nadie quiere u,u si ya me lo dijeron, pero bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero les guste bueno nos leemos abajo. Pero antes dos Reviews que me alegraron el día jejeje**

**Tihonofuyumi: **Muchas gracias por leer de verdad crei que ya nadie le prestaba ni un minuto, gracias jejej. Espero te guste este cap si no puedes darme un tomatazo =)

**Sofia clon:** Sofi chan clon sniff sniff me alegra que me dejaras un review muchas gracias clon. Espero te guste este cap clon

**DISCLEIMER: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo sama y cia, este fic es realizado sin fines de lucro u daño a terceros (que no sea esa maldita perr…etto digo Inoue san XD)**

**Negritas (dentro del texto): Diálogos de los personajes**

**Advertencia: Este fic es un AU, puede contener un ligero cambio en la personalidad o apariencia de los personajes**

**¡Ishida!-**Llamo en un grito al mirarle desvanecer con una expresión de melancolía en el rostro

**Estará bien-**Llamo Urahara desde el pico incido mientras veía a el peli azul

**Debemos encontrar a Hanatarō y Rikichi para que le curen-** Llamo el Kurosaki

**NO es necesario, Kurosaki san, Tessai san se hará cargo-**Dijo entre divertido y pensativo el del sombrero

**¿Hee?-**Pregunto incrédulo. ¿Quién era Tessai? Ni una jodida idea

**¡Tessai san¡-**Llamo Urahara

Ichigo miro hacia la puerta viendo entrar a un hombre bastante alto y musculoso de piel bronceada y aspecto intimidatorio, con gafas de cristales rectangulares y pasta negra la cual no dejaba distinguir sus ojos .unas trenzas hacia atrás, cejas gruesas y gran bigote, Vistiendo una camiseta de color blanco muy ajustada, sobre la cual luce un delantal azul con el emblema de la tienda Urahara. Miro como tomo a Ishida sin dificultades entre sus brazos y salió con el.

**Urahara san-**Llamo el Kurosaki viendo salir a su amigo

**El estará bien…-**Menciono ocultando su mirada tras su sombrero

**Solo tu puedes salvarla-**Se escuchó la voz de Chad

Ichigo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos dejando ver lo dilatado de sus pupilas-**Chad…-**Llamo al moreno que solo asintió con la cabeza-¡**Rukia regreso a la sociedad de Almas !-**Grito con desesperación y los ojos opacos**-¡¿como se supone que voy a ir tras ella?¡ ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvarla?!-**Grito poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas**-No puedo…¡NO puedo! –**Grito con impotencia mordiéndose un poco los labios

**¿Realmente crees que no hay forma?-**Pregunto Urahara ganadose la mirada sorprendida de Ichigo **-¿NO hay forma de entrar a la Sociedad de Almas?-**Pregunto seriamente ocultando la mirada tras su sombrero

**¿La hay?-**Pregunto Ichigo con una mirada esperanzada**-¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo voy alla? ¡Dime por favor!**

**Claro que te lo diré. Pero hay una condición-**Menciono lmas divertido ante las preguntas del peli naranjo

**¿Condición?-**Pregunto el peli naranjo

**Si-**Respondió levantando un dedo al aire**- Durante diez días empezando desde mañana aprenderás a pelear conmigo**

**¿Q…que demonios?-**Pregunto con rabia**-¿Me pides que entrene? ¡NO tenemos tiempo para bromear. ¡No sabemos cuándo será asesinada en ese lugar! ! !Olvida eso, Te pagare lo que quieras por traer de reg…¡**

**Simplemente no me entendiste-**Interrumpió Urahara mientras con su bastón lo hacia caer de la cama**-Trato de decirte que en las condiciones en las que te encuentras morirás es ese lugar-**Menciono Urahara con la punta de su bastón justo sobre su cara a la altura de la boca asiéndole tragar grueso**-¿Puedes ganarles en la forma en la que te encuentras ahora?. Eres débil…cunado te infiltras en territorio enemigo. Le llaman a eso suicidio ¿Para salvar a Kuchiki san? Tienes que madurar. TU dinero no es nada para mi, debes ser tu quien valla por ella. Tienes que madurar. No uses a otra gente para salvarte a ti mismo-**Sentencio Urahara aun con el bastón sobre Ichigo para después levantarse y caminar un poco hasta la ventana**-Habitualmente la Sociedad de las Almas toma un periodo de un mes de gracia antes de la ejecución de sus prisioneros. Aun a pesar del caso de Kuchiki san, debería ser igual **

**¡¿Ejecución?!-**Pregunto saliendo de su estupor y sudor un sorprendido Ichigo

**El proceso sin embargo es diferente al de la muerte de los humanos-**Sentencio Urahara que mantenía apoyado su bastón sobre su hombro- **Empezando ahora. Diez días para intimidarte Siete días para abrir una puerta a la sociedad de almas. Entonces…trece días una vez que hayamos entrado. Bastante tiempo-**Explico Urahara mientras miraba hacia el frente con actitud fría y seria aunque en su boca mantenía una ligera sonrisa**-¿ Puedes mantener una situación de vida o de muerte conmigo durante diez días? Entonces dime ¿qué decides, Kurosaki san?-**Pregunto destapando uno de sus ojos por entre la sombra del sombrero

Ichigo solo mantuvo la mirada hacia el frente, perdida, sin brillo alguno, sin una esperanza y es que ese tipo estaba loco. El no podía salvar a Rukia no podía enfrentarse contra gente que poseía algún tipo de poder, mucho menos si el era un lisiado que ni huir podría por el mismo. Simplemente no podría salvar a nadie siempre fue de esa manera.

**Entiendo…-**Sentencio el del sombrero con un deje de voz poco feliz**- Iré a ayudar a Tessai san-**Aviso saliendo de la habitación dejando a Ichigo solo con sus pensamientos pues el moreno salió delante de Urahara.

Como si de una cinta tratara comenzó a recordar su plática anterior, la cara de su peli azul amigo, la del moreno, la plática con el peli beige, la manera en como la conoció, la manera en que le cambio ella Rukia su rostro apareció frente a el con una mirada triste llena de amargura y dolor.

_**Flash Back **_

**Ichigooooooo- **Gritaba Isshin desde la entrada. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, tal vez, solo un sueño esa chica ese monstruo que pretendía atacarle y el interponiéndose para ser atravesado con su filosa y sedienta garra, la mirada sorprendida de la chica al mirarle caer pesadamente al suelo, debía ser un sueño había despertado en su cama tal vez debía ser un sueño**-¿Cómo has podido desacerté de otra enfermera? Y más importante aún ¿cómo dejaste ir a esa chica, era una hermosa enfermera?-**Dijo meneándose cual colegiala enamorada por primera vez

**Ichi nii-**Llamo despreocupadamente Karin mientras balanceaba su balón sobre el empeine de su pie-**Detesto admitirlo pero la cabra tiene razón eres un amargado que ahuyentas a todos y todas-**Menciono Karin

**Onii chan puedes ir a vivir con nosotros un tiempo-**Aconsejo Yuzu con algo de pena ante otra posible negativa del peli naranjo

**Yuzu…-**Llamo el primogénito Kurosaki

**Disculpen buenos días-**Llamo entrando una morena**- Vengo por lo del empleo de enfermera-** Menciono con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa

**¡TU..!-**Grito Ichigo señalándola desde su silla-**¿Qué haces aquí?**

**¿Se conocen?-**Pregunto amablemente Yuzu

**Nunca nos habíamos visto -** Menciono la morena acercándose al peli naranjo**-Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki-**Se presentó ante un atemorizado Ichigo que pudo leer en la palma de la menuda chica un "Hazme una escenita te mato".** Aquí está mi curriculum-**Dijo extendiendo una hoja de papel la cual fue tomada velozmente por Isshin

**¡Bienvenida a la familia mi tercera hermosa Hija¡-**Chillo feliz Isshin después de leer sus referencias

**¡¿hee?!-**Expreso sorprendido Ichigo al ver que su padre ya le daba a firmar un contrato a Rukia la cual prácticamente era forzada pues Isshin le guiaba la mano sobre el papel

**¡Ho Masaki he dado a luz a nuestra tercera hija¡-**Chillo Isshin mientras levantaba el contrato ya firmado por los aires y bailaba con el mientras Ichigo cabreado, Yuzu y Karin conociendo a una sorprendida y nada entendible Rukia

Así como aquella vez en el aniversario luctuoso de su madre. Ella había muerto un 17 de junio un día lluvioso cunado el apenas tenía nueve años y sus hermanas cuatro y todo por su culpa, el, el único culpable de arrebatar a su familia su centro y felicidad, no podía tan siquiera imaginar el dolor que Yuzu sintió, la soledad que Karin sintió e inclusive el viejo de su padre. Y el solo el tenía la culpa, si aquel día no hubiera corrido hacia allí con tal de ayudar a ese pequeño niño que era atacad por ese hombre, tal vez su madre no le hubiera seguido, tal vez aquel demente hombre no hubiera clavado ese cuchillo en el pecho de su madre, que se interpuso solo para que ese cuchillo no terminara en el pecho de su pequeño niño. El la amaba como nadie en este mundo con tan solo su presencia se sentía a salvo y feliz, pero aquel día la perdió no midió las consecuencias y todo paso tan rápido que solo recuerda a su madre sobre el y ensangrentada inerte y sin vida, buscando ayuda salió a la carretera pero por el agua que caia del scielo era imposible que lo vieran y un auto le atropello al despertar solo eso era lo que recordaba

Ese día frente a la tumba de su madre lo recordó todo, de nuevo, había ido solo como todo los años, no toleraba que vieran su rostro de esa manera ni ver a los ojos a sus hermanas y padre, no podía, pero no contaba con que para entonces Rukia estuviera con el. Rukia lo acompaño subiendo la silla de ruedas por la colina en un total silencio, Rukia había insistido saber más sobre su madre y el tema el no pudo contestar solo le grito "Idiota, nadie mato a mi madre, yo… Yo mate a mi madre". Una vez subida la cuesta y llegar a ese lugar Rukia se separó de el dejándolo solo.

Pasando el tiempo Rukia se acercó a el cargando entre sus brazos a Yuzu y Karin ella hiba demasiado exhausta y algo desalineada

**Ichigo sal de aquí y llévatelas-**Le pidió Rukia entregándole a sus hermanas

**Rukia…-**No pudo pronunciar más palabras al mirar un tipo aparecer tras la Kuchiki

Sus pupilas se dilataron, tuvo que tragar grueso varias veces, el tipo detrás de Rukia era idéntico al niño de esa ves. ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿no aquel hombre lo habia matado junto a su madre? Un millón de preguntas le invadieron su mente

**Ichigo no seas tan descuidado-**Grito Rukia poniéndose frente a el haciendo que el no recibiera el ataque de aquel joven con una katana

**Tu…-**Llamo con mirada sombría**-TU hace seis años…TU eres el niño de aquel día -**Llamo Ichigo ganado la atención de Rukia

**Ichigo…-**Llamo Rukia**- EL no es un simple humano-**Sentencio mirando el asombro en el rostro del peli naranjo y mirando la sádica sonrisa del joven frente a ellos

Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo noto en cuestión de segundos aquel sujeto ya tenía a Karin entre sus brazos

**¡Karin¡-**Grito Ichigo mirando correr al joven entre la maleza

**Vamos Ichigo-**Llamo Rukia a Ichiog sorprendiéndole**- Aun puedes usar las manos tenemos que traer de vuelta a Karin-**Sentencio decidida mientras se echaba a correr

**Ichigo la siguió con dificultad ¿No vas a preguntarme nada acerca de mi madre?**

**Si te pregunto, ¿me responderás? Es tu problema. Un problema muy profundo. No tengo derecho a saber. No tengo un método de entrar en las profundidades de tu corazón sin poder ensuciarlo. Así que voy a esperar. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando pienses que estás bien para hablar ... Habla conmigo. Hasta ese momento, voy a esperar.**

Solo eso basto, solo esas palabras hicieron que algo en el descansara así de simple, Rukia era especial lo supo desde entonces, ella esperaría por el.

Siguieron su corrido hasta llegar a una pequeña choza oculta entre los arboles donde se refugiaba aquel hombre que se había llevado a Karin. Rukia entro precipitadamente y comenzó a pelear con aquel hombre para recuperar a Karin no fue tan difícil Rukia era fuerte pero había algo más ahí tenía que acabarlo por completo. Un ataque del oponente una evasión del otro y se cambian los papeles, una batalla sin descanso ante la atónita mirada del peli naranjo que mantenía en sus piernas a su hermana. Rukia recibió una estocada en el costado del abdomen que hiso que se doblara por unos momentos dejando que ese sujeto se acercara peligrosamente a el y a Karin

**¿Quieres saber qué fue lo último que dijo esa mujer?-**Le pregunto burlón ante la mirada de odio y rabia del pali naranjo**-"Ichigo…Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Tu padre..Yuzu…Karin..Y tu, Ichigo. Estoy realmente orgullosa de haberlos conocido. Vive, Ichigo se fuerte, se amable y sonríe. Gracias Ichigo"**

Ichigo se sorprendió, no salía de su estupor, acaso ¿de verdad eso había pensado su madre?

**Su deseo agonizante-**Hablo Rukia desde el piso sujetando el costado de su abdomen

**¡Tsk como te atreves a traer el último deseo de mi madre a un lugar como este¡-**Reclamo Ichigo**- TU maldito cabrán, tu eres al único al que nunca perdonare-**SUS palabras fueron escupidas con odio y desesperación a aquel hombre que lo había dejado sin su madre y sin sus piernas

**Ichigo…-**Llamo Rukia

Ichigo la miro tambalearse para levantarse y se abalanzo hacia el. Ichigo no entendía que sucedía solo sintió su silla ser empujada mientras gritaba una sarta de groserías para que se detuviera. Pudo distinguir la luz natural y como con prisa Rukia le empujaba sin importar el movimiento que se provocaba con las ruedas de la silla. Solo escucho un gran estruendo y después el sonido de una explosión a sus espaldas

**Bakudō 80 Dankū-**Solo pudo escuchar la voz de Rukia y apenas como su condición se lo permitía volteo a mirar una enorme barrera rectangular frente a ellos impidiendo así que salieron dañados

**Rukia…-**La llamo mirando que ella no volteaba la mirada

**Ya acabo…todo acabo Ichigo-**Llamo Rukia

Ichigo entendió a lo que se refería, lo sabía bien, sabia el deseo de su madre, sabía que esa cosa ya estaría muerta, todo había acabado pero aun así el se sentía aun culpable, solo que ahora podía seguir mejor por su madre ella quería verle feliz.

**Llevemos a Karin a un lugar seguro-**Menciono Rukia dándole la cara a Ichigo.

**Lo siento, No fui capaz de vengarte, mamá-Dijo **Ichigo frente a la tumba de su madre pues sabía que aunque esa cosa o ser ya no estaba con vida el no fue quien lo logro

**Bueno, mientras le muestres que estas sano, segura que podrá descansar en el otro lado-** Dijo una voz gruesa y varonil. Ichigo volteo con asombro para mirar a su padre con un traje negro y un semblante fríamente serio

**NO te entrometas en las conversaciones de tu hijo-**Sentencio regresando la mirada hacia el frente mientras su padre sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de entre sus ropas para encender uno y jalar lo más que podía

**Me hizo un cumplido sobre esto cunado empezamos a salir "Te ves genial cuando fumas", dijo. Ese fue la primera y última vez que me hiso un cumplido. Asi que fumo solo este día cada año. Aquí, frente a ella**-Menciono con una ligera sonrisa mientras se llevaba el brazo a la nuca

**¿Cómo puedes sonreír?-´**Pregunto el peli naranjo apretando los puños a los costados-¡**¿Por qué nadie me culpa de lo ocurrido?¡. ¡Esto es muy duro!. Si tan solo te desquitaras conmigo sería más sencillo-¿Por qué…?-**Dijo en un grito amargo

**¿Por qué debería culparte?-**Contesto sereno Isshin ganándose la asombrada mirada del peli naranjo**-Si te culpara por la muerte de Masaki, ella se enojaría conmigo-**Le respondió Isshin mirándole a la cara para luego alzar la vista a la luna**-No fue culpa de nadie que ella muriera. Es solo que ella la mujer por la que me enamore era la mujer a la que no le importaba morir para proteger a su hijo-**Isshin fumo y regreso la mirada a su hijo-**Y que no se te olvide…Tu eres el chico por el cual la mujer de la que me enamore perdió su vida protegiéndote-**Le sonrió a Ichigo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía con el cigarro aun en mano

**Papá…-**Lo llamo Ichigo sorprendido peor se vio interrumpido por un puñetazo en el puente de la nariz

**Vive la vida al máximo, Ichigo. Vive la vida al máximo. La edad al máximo. Siempre se directo y muere mucho después que yo lo haga. Y si es posible muere con una sonrisa. De otra manera no podre ver a Masaki a los ojos. No seas pretencioso. Aun eres demasiado joven como para lucir bien cargando tus aflicciones por todos lados-**Dijo Isshin caminando para detenerse en el inicio de las escaleras-**Estaré esperándote allá abajo, vayamos a comer algo-**Aviso comenzando a bajar

**¿Escuchaste eso, Rukia?-**Le pregunto una vez viéndose solo

Rukia salió de entre una tumba cercana-**Hi, Ichigo-**Respondió Rukia-**¿Quieres entrenar algo?-**Pregunto incrédula pues no sabia si por su situación pues

**¿¡He¡? ¿Yo me refería a que querías comer?-**Respondió mirándola como una sonrisa se le formaba en al boca

Después de todo aquello se unieron mas Hanatarō, Rikichi e Ishida.. EL ultimo se presentó con el tiempo con la excusa de buscar a Rukia, gracias a ella había encontrado algo que le faltaba. Así muchas más experiencias tanto desquiciantes por sus constantes peleas entre los tres y felicidades por el compartir esos momentos.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Ishida san está bien-**Informo entrando Urahara

**¿En diez días puedo hacerme mas fuerte?-**Pregunto serio Ichigo

**Por supuesto…Si deseas desde el fondo de tu corazón salvar a Kuchiki san . –**Menciono entre serio y divertido-**EL poder del amor es más fuerte que el del acero.-**Dijo dando un paso al frente para con un movimiento pararse frente a el-** Deja guardadas tus dudas e indecisiones **

Siento como si hubiera dejado de llover. Pensó para si mismo mientras recordaba a Rukia aun para el.

**Bien bien este es el final de este cap espero que les haya gustado espero no haber cometido un error si algo no les gusta pueden decírmelo. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. =) **

**Yukary chan les dice matta ne y vayan con cuidado! ^~^/**


End file.
